Love In Another Time
by DracosGirlMakayla
Summary: Ginny Weasley ends up in a terrible predicament which lands her stranded and lost in the forbidden forest. She meets a strange creature who sends her into the past to solve her problem. Just who's past is the problem? Ginny/Remus
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I own nothing in this story ok, so don't sue me.  
  
A/N: Ok, this is my first try at a Remus/Ginny story. There is time travel involved and I am sorry if any one else has done a similar story. I do not in any way mean to copy. Please don't flame me. This is my first try at this pairing. I usually do Draco/Hermione, but I wanted to try something different. I hope you like the first chapter. Reviews would be greatly appreciated.  
  
It was a warm summer's night when it all began. Ginny Weasley lay on the grass just outside the forbidden forest. Hermione had decided it would be a good idea to have a picnic that night and invited a few close friends.  
  
So there they all were, staring up into the stars in the sky. All of them lost in their own thoughts, peacefully and quietly. Ginny was enjoying herself as she thought about the start of school coming soon. Harry, Ron, and Hermione would be graduating this year. She still had another year after they left. Oh how she was going to miss them. Sure she still had her group of friends, but she was never really close to any of them. She and Hermione shared all their little secrets about boys over chocolate late into the nights. Ron would reminisce over old times and family with her. And then there was Harry.  
  
Harry was all she ever thought about. She loved his green eyes hidden beneath his glasses. She loved the way his hair fell over his face when he left it untidy. His laugh made her smile. The sound of his voice when he spoke to her made her heart leap. Still he would never notice. He had gotten over Cho over the summer, seeing as he wouldn't be seeing her anymore. Still, she knew her chances of ever gaining his attention were minimal.  
  
"Hey Harry, do you ever look at the stars and see pictures?" Ron said suprisingly quiet.  
  
"Yes." Harry turned to look at Ron who was on the other side on Ginny.  
  
"I can't see anything right now. Can you?" Ron seemed puzzled.  
  
"Yes." Harry nodded.  
  
"Well what is it?" Ron asked.  
  
"I see her face. She's beautiful. See, if you look right there. . ." Ginny heard him begin his description of a woman's face in the stars, but tuned him out.  
  
Still she watched him while no one was looking. He was pointing in different directions, and his lips and eyes were moving. She wondered what it would be like to have those lips on her skin, or his eyes just staring into hers, or his hands on her hips, or. . .  
  
"It looks like Ginny!" Hermione exclaimed with a squeal.  
  
"Hmm?" Ginny snapped out of her thoughts.  
  
"I paid close attention to Harry's description and I noticed that that face reminded me of someone. See, if you look at it hard enough it looks just like you." Hermione pointed out.  
  
Ginny looked, and it did. It did look like her, so now it must seem ugly to him. Still she smiled inwardly for a moment. He had seen a face in the stars. A face that he said was beautiful, and it looked exactly like hers!  
  
"It does! It does! Wait a second, you said it was beautiful! You said it was beautiful and it looks like my sister! If you so much as lay a finger on her I swear your ass is mine!" Ron gave Harry a warning glance.  
  
With a sigh Ginny painfully closed her eyes. Well, thanks ever so much to her brother that tiny moment of happiness and that sliver of a chance she had was now gone. So now, even if Harry did seem even slightly interested in her he wouldn't do anything about it. Just her luck. Although she knew Ron only meant well, it didn't mean she wasn't upset by it.  
  
"Get serious Ron. You know I would never. Ginny's my friend, and your sister. I don't date friends or friends relatives. Even if they are beautiful." Harry whispered the last part so softly she was barely aware she heard it.  
  
"Sorry, I should have known." Ron apologized.  
  
"I can't believe you two. Harry, you shouldn't be afraid to date friends or friend's family. And you Ron, have no right to tell people not to date Ginny. What if it was actually what she wanted? Think about her for one moment." Hermione snapped at the two of them.  
  
Ginny suddenly had this feeling inside that let her know it was all about to come out. All of it was probably about to be exposed in two minutes or less. And there was nothing she could do about it. When Hermione and Ron got to arguing it was nearly impossible to stop them.  
  
"Like hell I have no right. I'm her brother, and I am thinking of what she really wants. She would have told me if she liked Harry. I'm only looking out for her best interest." Ron scowled.  
  
"Just because you're her brother does not in any way mean that you can tell her who to date. If it were up to you she would never have a single date in her life and would remain a little girl forever. And what makes you think she would tell you whom she likes? You hardly listen to her about the unimportant things. So you'd probably ignore her for the real important things." Hermione stated.  
  
"I listen to her. Ginny don't I listen to you?" Ron and Hermione turned to see what her reply was.  
  
"Most of the time, but not all the time." Ginny sighed.  
  
"Wouldn't you tell me if you liked someone?" Ron questioned.  
  
"Yes." Ginny lied.  
  
Ron squinted as she answered him. He was trying to determine whether she had just told him a lie or not. And then he started to see something else, but it was hard to tell. Ginny shuddered under his gaze. It was intense and cold.  
  
She looked away from him and to Hermione. Hermione gave her a look of apology. She knew what she had done and it truly wasn't what she meant to happen. And then she looked over at Harry. His face was unreadable, but from the look of it she knew he already knew.  
  
Once again she closed her eyes and tried to keep herself from crying. It wouldn't matter if it was just Hermione. Yet Ron was there and that would give him the last clue and he would know officially and let her have it. And she couldn't possibly let Harry see her cry. He had seen it maybe once or twice when she was dumped or very hurt, but over him never. He would think her to be just a sad, weak, pathetic child. And he would never speak to her again.  
  
"You do Ginny! You like Harry. Now it makes sense. All these years and you never said anything to me. I thought you trusted me? Damnit Ginny!" Ron shouted unnecessarily.  
  
She lowered her eyes and sat up. What had she gotten herself into? If only she could go back in time and fix it all. Fall in love with someone else.  
  
"Ron you asshole! You had no right to do that!" Hermione yelled at him.  
  
"And you knew didn't you? You knew all this time Hermione! How could you? I thought you were my best friend?" Ron shook his head in disgust.  
  
"You don't go telling other people's secrets Ron. It wasn't my secret to tell. Yours should already know that. How could you do this Ron? How could you do this to your own sister?" Hermione was now on the verge of tears herself.  
  
"Why do you have to be so impossible all the time? You make it so hard to get along with you. That's probably why you don't. . ." Ron stopped himself from saying something.  
  
"What were you about to say?" She snapped her head angrily upward again.  
  
"You know that's probably why guys never like you. You're obsessed with work. You're strongheaded. You're overpowering. You're an impossible, controlling bitch. No wonder you're like guy repellent." He yelled quite loudly.  
  
Hermione froze. There was no chance for her to hold back the tears any longer. She sobbed uncontrollably now. Ginny went to her side and tried to comfort her. Hermione's body wracked as the tears poured down her cheeks.  
  
"Hermione I didn't mean that." Ron realized what he had just done.  
  
"You liar! You meant it and you know it! So that's how you really feel about me? Some best friend you are. I hate you Ronald Weasley!" Hermione got up and stormed off.  
  
The three of them sat there awkwardly and watched her flea from them. Ginny now had tears flowing but she wasn't sobbing, yet.  
  
Harry stood up and looked at them. First at Ginny. It was a look of realization, and uncertainty for a moment to think of what he thought of her feelings for him. Then a flicker in his eyes let her know he was uninterested and now felt awkward being around her. Then at Ron. He narrowed his eyes and glared at him with hatred.  
  
"Of all the stupid things Ron!" Harry smacked Ron upside the back of the head and ran off to find Hermione who was surely in the hallways at least by now.  
  
Ron looked over at her with hatred. He stared at her for a moment as if he had been betrayed and then as if she were the scum of the earth. Ginny couldn't take it.  
  
"This is all your fault Ginny!" Ron declared.  
  
"How is this my fault? You're the one with the temper! You ruined everything tonight Ron!" She stood up and stepped closer towards him.  
  
"How is this my fault?" He asked.  
  
"You were prying into my personal life which, might I add, is none of your damn business! You shoved that big ass foot of yours into your mouth and probably just lost one of your best friends forever if not for a long time, because it is going to take a lot of ass kissing to get her to forgive you. You made your other best friend uncomfortable, and you treated me like I was some sort of a possession rather then a human being. I hate you Ron! How could you do this to me? Now Harry won't ever talk to me ever again." She sobbed.  
  
"Oh it's all about Harry now isn't it? You know what? You never had a chance anyway. This whole time, Cho was just a lie. Really, he's in love with Hermione! She loves Victor. Harry loves her. You love him. Oh, and no one loves you. How do you fee now Virginia Weasley?" He shouted.  
  
She couldn't take it anymore. He was upsetting her beyond any pain she had ever known before, and she couldn't return to the castle. Ron would follow shortly, and she would have to face Harry and Hermione in there, which at the moment would hurt her more. And everyone in the halls would have witnessed her crying ad rumors would be spread by the time everyone was in bed.  
  
The only thing that made any sense whatsoever to her was to run. She had no idea where to, but she had to get out of there.  
  
So she ran. She ran with her eyes closed half the time stumbling over rocks and fallen trees. And her vision was blurred due to the tears that she couldn't put an end to. And when she suddenly became tired she stopped and realized she where she was.  
  
She was in the forbidden forest. She had never been in there before and was terribly lost. It was night, and a full moon. Werewolves would be about! Vampires, creatures of the night and monsters she'd never even heard of before! All these possibilities were racing through her head as her heart pounded faster and faster and she was nervous, scared, and flustered. She wanted to scream but knowing that it would attract unwanted attention she decided against it.  
  
She sat down in defeat and curled up in a ball. If she could survive the night then she might have some chance of survival. People would notice her absence and come looking for her. If she survived the night she might be rescued! If. . .  
  
So she kept her eyes open and tried to make no sound. Then she heard twigs snapping and a shadow in she shadows if that was possible drawing nearer. She trembled and squealed as a cold breeze circled around her.  
  
The creature stopped in front of her and grew. It was like nothing she had ever seen before. It was tall, and dark. It was blurry at first but then appeared in the shape of a man. Yet a man with pointed ears, long hair, and longer nails then any she had ever laid eyes upon. He looked down at her with a cruel and evil smile.  
  
"Well, what have we here?" He said in a mocking, yet suprisingly silky voice.  
  
"Please don't hurt me." Ginny begged and shuddered.  
  
"Now tell me, what could a pretty little thing like you be doing here in the middle of the night?" He grinned as he kneeled down to her level and played with her hair.  
  
"I got lost, and, I don't know?" She stuttered.  
  
"Tell me, how did you get here? And why are you here?" He seemed oddly interested, and she wasn't certain she wanted to know why.  
  
"I got in a fight with my friends and things got blown way out of proportions and I ran to get away from it and somehow I ended up here." She decided to answer as vaguely as possible.  
  
"Tell me all about it, and I might let you live." He smiled evilly.  
  
"My brother told Harry I like him, and then he got in a fight with Hermione and told her basically that she's guy repellant. She got mad and ran off. Harry too was mad at him and left after her. Then he told me it was all my fault, and we argued about it. I couldn't take it anymore because he said some horrible things, and some of it was just so. . ." she paused as she felt ready to cry again.  
  
"Yes?" He urged her to continue.  
  
"He said some things that were all too true, and it really hurt me. So now Harry knows I like him, and he likes Hermione, and although Ron doesn't know she likes him, and he's the world's biggest ass. I hate him for having such a temper. I wish I could just go back in time and fix it all. I wish I could fall in love with someone else. Things with Harry are far too complicated, and besides, why would he want me?" She sniffled.  
  
"You know, I might be able to help you with your little situation." He smoothly stated.  
  
"You can? How?" She asked curiously.  
  
"I can send you back in time. You can fall in love with someone else just like you said. And you won't have any problems with this anymore." He answered.  
  
"Why do you want to help me?" Ginny asked, not fully trusting his intentions.  
  
"I don't really know actually. And even if I did, do you honestly think I would say them? Look, you can take it or not. However there will be some sideaffects." He added.  
  
"Like what? My friends won't be in any sort of harm now will they?" She questioned mistrustingly.  
  
"Not at all. They will continue their lives as normal, almost as if you'd never even existed." He shrugged.  
  
"What will happen to me?" Ginny wondered.  
  
"You'll just have to see, that is if you do it." He grinned.  
  
"Fine, do it. I just want to go back in time. I want to fall in love with someone else. I want it to change. All of it to change." She told him.  
  
"Oh and it will, maybe not the way you're thinking though." He whispered and almost made Ginny want to back out.  
  
"Do it." She gulped.  
  
"All you have to do is kiss me, and not the little peck o the cheek type." He smirked.  
  
Ginny cringed. He wasn't ugly or anything, but he was scary. She didn't want to, but if she didn't nothing could change. So she did. She closed her eyes and when she opened them she was somewhere else. Yet something there didn't quite seem right. . .  
  
A/N: I really hope that you all enjoyed that. I really am trying. I know that wasn't the greatest chapter, but I get points for trying right? Please review. 


	2. Reintroductions

Disclaimer: I do not in any way, shape, or form own anything in this story.  
  
A/N: Please read and review.  
  
Ginny froze! She had no idea where she was for a moment, and then it got worse, she knew where she was. The settings around her could only be one place, but everything looked wrong. It didn't look familiar. Statues she had never seen, as well as paintings she had no clue existed. And no one to be seen.  
  
Ginny stopped to think for a moment what could have happened to her. He was supposed to send her into the past so she could fix things and or fall in love with someone else. Only problem being she didn't remember this setting in her past. So what was going on? Why was she here? And why didn't she remember seeing this place before?  
  
Ginny wandered around and found some of the halls she remembered, and some she couldn't. Carefully she made her way towards Dumbledore's office. Surely he would know what was going on and how to send her back to her time and place. Obviously this wasn't it.  
  
Now Ginny was starting to regret her decision. She hadn't the slightest clue how far back into the past she had really gone. And since she couldn't for the life of her remember it, it seemed obvious to her that she wasn't supposed to be here.  
  
Finally she reached the stairs which would lead her up towards Dumbledore's office. Carefully she climbed them and she made her way up as quickly as possible. She had to talk to him. It was urgent that she see him tonight before anyone else saw her and he sent her back to where she should be.  
  
She paused, there she was, in the room which would lead her into Dumbledore's office. She could hear voices inside and knew that she couldn't go in and intrude. Sitting down she decided that she would have to wait. Ginny just hoped beyond hope that no one else would catch sight of her.  
  
Yet something told her she wasn't alone in the room. She got that feeling when you know someone else is in your presence, hidden beneath the shadows or something else that forbids you from seeing them. But she knew it was there. She always got that feeling when Harry and Ron went out in the invisibility cloak. And quite frankly the thought of someone watching her, in whom she could not see, frightened her.  
  
The door opened and Ginny turned. A younger, or shall I say, much younger Minerva McGonagall exited as well as a boy who strangely looked like Harry. For a moment there she wanted to rush up to greet him, and then she remembered that harry would probably never talk to her again. And who was kidding, it looked like he was her age, and she knew her teacher was younger a year ago, but not that much younger.  
  
"Excuse me miss, can I help you?" Dumbledore questioned as he squinted, trying to remember her.  
  
"I do hope so. You see, it's a very long story." Ginny sighed.  
  
"Go ahead and have a seat. I'll be with you in a minute. Boys, all four of you, you'd better be gone by the time I open this door again. It is past curfew, and you all know the rules." Dumbledore scolded, although the room appeared empty.  
  
Then with one last quick glance behind him he closed the door. Dumbledore took a seat at his desk opposite Ginny and sighed.  
  
"So troublesome those four are." He shook his head with a slight smile  
  
"Now tell me, do I know you? I have the distinct feeling that you know me, yet I cannot seem to place your face." Dumbledore sighed.  
  
"Well, you see, I think I'm from the future. I got in a big fight with my brother and friends and by the end of it I ran away into the forbidden forest. There a creature of some sort listened to me as I explained the fight and then he sent me back into time saying he could fix this. But he didn't fix this. This is not my time." Ginny explained.  
  
"Do not go into detail about the fight, some things in the future are not meant to be seen. But tell me about this creature." He requested.  
  
So Ginny explained from the point where she had stopped to rest. She told him what he looked like, and their entire conversation, leading up to finding herself here. He was silent and puzzled for a moment. Then he sat up.  
  
"You told him you wanted to take it back. You wanted to go back in time and fix things, and to fall in love with someone else? I don't know why he sent you here, or how it will help you fix things, but you were sent here for a reason. I will inform a few select members of my staff as to what has taken place and we will work very on trying to get you back where you belong." He told her.  
  
"But what am I to do until then?" Ginny questioned.  
  
"Well, we will say you are a transfer student. Now, obviously you know this school. So can you tell me what house you are in as well as what year?" He requested.  
  
"I'm a fifth year in Gryffindor." Ginny answered.  
  
With that said Dumbledore stood up quickly and opened the door. Ginny heard a squeak and a thud as if someone had fallen. And then she saw three arms and two legs. Dumbledore scowled and yanked off the cloak, which revealed four boys. The one who looked like Harry, two that seemed oddly familiar, and one she had never seen before.  
  
"Boys, have you been eavesdropping?" Dumbledore boomed.  
  
"No sir." A tall boy with black shaggy hair stuttered.  
  
"Yes sir." The other three bowed their heads.  
  
Ginny could hardly hold back her laugh.  
  
"I take it you four have heard my entire conversation with miss. . ." He looked back realizing he hadn't heard her name yet.  
  
"Ginny, well actually it's Virginia, but no one ever calls me that." Ginny shrugged.  
  
"And I think it would be best if your last name remained unknown. However we are going to have to come up with a name for you. Do you have any suggestions?" He offered her, to which she seemed to be drawing a complete blank.  
  
"What about Lilith?" The short boy suggested.  
  
"No, it's too close to Lily." The one whom looked like Harry shook his head with disagreement.  
  
"What about Gina?" The tall one suggested.  
  
"Or Druscilla?" The other boy added.  
  
"Druscilla might be nice. Druscilla Grey?" Ginny thought.  
  
"Very well then. Miss Druscilla Grey, I would like you to meet James Potter, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, and Peter Petigrew." Dumbledore introduced them.  
  
Ginny froze. No wonder they all seemed familiar, with the exception of peter. Harry looked like a carbon copy of James, only Harry had a scar and different eye color. The sight of Sirius, still alive made her want to cry. And Professor Lupin, or Remus she should probably say now, looked so different. His face did not show any signs of secrets being hidden, and he didn't have the cares and the stress of all that he faced in his adulthood.  
  
"Is something the matter dear?" Dumbledore asked.  
  
"Um no. I'm fine." She shook her head.  
  
"I'm going to have you stay with these four for now. However you will room with the girls. As much trouble as these three are, and I hope their behavior will drastically improve our young lady here, they are the best ones you could possibly be around. They know where everything is, and although it may not always show up on test scores they really are quite intelligent. Now run along. You all will have classes tomorrow." Dumbledore smiled.  
  
They were all walking to the door in silence when Dumbledore called them again.  
  
"Boys, try not to use this so much anymore, and not a word about who she really is. And Ginny, do not reveal too much about the future. It could completely change and alter your world, and if that were to occur, you would unfortunately not be able to return to the future." He threw them the invisibility cloak and they headed for the Gryffindor common room.  
  
They all were silent for a minute or so. Then the four boys slowed down a bit and eventually they paused. Ginny was going to keep going. She wanted to get to the common room and to bed. Still she did not have the password and would have to wait for them.  
  
"If it's not too much trouble I'd like to hurry up a bit. I'm tired, and I've had a very trying and eventful night. So if we might be able to pick up the pace a bit I would greatly appreciate it." Ginny sighed and waited for them to catch up.  
  
"We were wondering if we might be able to ask you a few questions?" Sirius stepped out to her side and linked arms with her.  
  
"Ask away, so long as we're moving in that general direction. Though I cannot promise you'll get an answer, or one that'll please you." Ginny nodded.  
  
"When Dumbledore introduced us all, you gave this look of shock. Do you know us?" Sirius asked curiously.  
  
"Yes I do, but not very well I'm afraid. I wasn't given the opportunity to get to know you all seeing as we were all. . ." She realized what she was doing and didn't want to reveal too much.  
  
"What was that?" James linked arms with her on the other side and steered her down the hall and to the stairs.  
  
"Yes, I do recognize you." She repeated the first part.  
  
"What can you tell us about the future? Are we rich? Famous?" Sirius grinned hopefully.  
  
"I'm afraid I'm not of liberty to discuss such matters." Ginny replied.  
  
"I understand, but what's with the formality? And what's with the big vocabulary?" He questioned.  
  
"I don't really know. I'm not usually like this. It's just I don't quite feel comfortable in the position I'm in right now. I want to go home." Ginny sighed.  
  
"Yeah, but since you're not, why not enjoy this time. I'm sure you haven't met many guys like us. We'll show you the greatest adventure of your life." James smiled broadly.  
  
"I don't know. I' think I need a break from adventures. I've had far too many in my short life." Ginny shook her head.  
  
They continued to question her as they reached the portrait of the old lady. They informed her that the password was pixie dust. Not the greatest password she'd seen, but no where near the worst. Remus pushed the door open and stepped aside to let Ginny enter. She smiled at the thoughtful gesture. Not many guys she knew would be so polite.  
  
"Why thank you Remus." She smiled.  
  
"You're welcome." Remus nodded.  
  
They all sat down in the common room by the fire. Ginny in a chair, and the boys on the floor. Ginny stared into the fire, well aware of four eyes fixed on her. She didn't want to look over. Now that she was in a safe place she just wanted to relax. She had been so overwhelmed.  
  
She closed her eyes and thought of everything. If she could ever return she would be so glad to see Hermione. She would slap, and then slug Ron. As for Harry she had no idea. Oh how she missed him. Although there was a boy in her presence right now that looked exactly like Harry, it was not him, and her feelings for this boy were not the same as her feelings for his son. If she returned she would probably do her best never to look at Harry again. Do all that was in her powers to get over him. Still his green eyes were all she could think about at the moment.  
  
"I wonder if he misses me?" She whispered as she opened her eyes.  
  
"Wonder who misses you?" Peter asked from on her left side.  
  
Ginny became aware suddenly that they had now gotten closer and had indeed heard her. Peter was sitting on her left side, his face hidden behind the armrest so that only his eyes were visible. Sirius was on her right side with his head resting on the armrest. James was behind her leaning on the back of the chair. And Remus sitting on the floor by her legs, staring into the fire.  
  
"Hmm?" Ginny mumbled.  
  
"Wonder who misses you?" Peter repeated.  
  
"Oh, just some guy." Ginny merely shrugged.  
  
"Is he your boyfriend?" Sirius asked.  
  
"Sadly no." Ginny shook her head.  
  
"Is he part of the reason you're here?" James wondered.  
  
"Kinda." Ginny shrugged as she yawned.  
  
"Guys, she seems tired. If she wants to talk about it we have all night tomorrow. Let's take her to bed." Remus suggested.  
  
"Where's she going to sleep?" Peter asked.  
  
"Dumbledore said she'll be staying with the fifth year girls, but if we take her up there it'll wake the others. What should we do?" Sirius thought.  
  
"She can sleep in my bed for tonight. I can stay on the floor." Remus offered.  
  
"No. You stay in your bed. I'm fine with the floor." Ginny tiredly protested.  
  
"Really, I insist." He smiled.  
  
"Please Remus. I won't be able to sleep knowing I have inconvenienced you. I would much rather the floor really." Ginny argued.  
  
"All right, but I'm sleeping on the floor too." He stated.  
  
"Me too." The other three boys added.  
  
"No, I will not allow it." Ginny shook her head.  
  
"Sorry to break it to you, but you don't have much of a choice in the matter. You might be able to decide where you sleep, but you can't stop us from joining you." Sirius helped her up the stairs.  
  
Ginny had a hard time with the stairs and could hardly believe she made it up the stairs without tripping. They led her into heir room, which apparently had other boys occupying it as well. Ginny was ready to crash on the floor when the boys left her and she had no idea where they went.  
  
They all came back in their pajamas and with a pillow and blanket for her. She set it up so she could sleep as they all set up around her. First it was Peter, James, Herself, Sirius, and then Remus.  
  
"Oh, you don't have anything to sleep in do you?" Remus walked over to his closet.  
  
"I'll be fine in this for now." Ginny mumbled.  
  
"I'm afraid I don't have anything your size, hopefully this will due." He handed her an oversized shirt.  
  
"And I've got some sweat pants for you." James pulled them off his bed.  
  
Ginny took them gratefully and stumbled towards the bathroom. She quickly changed and stumbled back into the boy's dormitories. They were all in their places, one already asleep.  
  
Ginny tucked herself into the blanket and sighed. Finally, an end to this day. Maybe when she woke up she would be home and this whole day would have been just a dream. Still she couldn't help but wonder what things might happen if it wasn't.  
  
"Goodnight Druscilla Grey." James mumbled.  
  
"Goodnight, and thank you all." Ginny managed before her eyes closed.  
  
Still the sleep did little help for her. She was having a terrible dream, which included some flashbacks of her traumatizing day.  
  
That creature that she met in the forbidden forest was approaching her, and she was being held down by Harry and Ron, as she screamed for dear life. She screamed and cried and all they could do was laugh. Ron slapped her as they let go of her and sent her stumbling to the ground. Harry was laughing as she looked up and his scar was glowing. They stepped aside and let the creature come before her. He grabbed her by the hair and forced her to stand. Then he tried to kiss her and she struggled to push him away and break free. He only found it amusing and kissed her. She cursed him and for it and he toppled over and died. But when she turned to run there he was again. Everywhere and there was no escape. Ginny screamed and called out to Ron, but he wasn't there. The only one in sight was Harry.  
  
"Harry!" She called.  
  
Suddenly she was forced out of her nightmare. Someone was shaking her and her eyes opened. Hovering over her was James, with the rest of the fifth year boys behind him.  
  
"Druscilla are you ok?" James asked worried.  
  
"Yes, just a bad dream." She panted as she felt her pulse return to normal.  
  
"That must have been some dream. You woke everyone up." Sirius laughed.  
  
"I am so sorry." Ginny placed her hand over her mouth.  
  
"It's fine. We were just about to get up anyway." They all shrugged.  
  
"Ready for your first day at Hogwarts?"  
  
A/N: I hope that was to your liking. I'm really trying to improve, and I hope to have more chapters up shortly. Please review and let me know what you think. It would be very much appreciated. 


	3. Comfort

Disclaimer: Must I say this again? I don't own anything!  
  
A/N: I've already got my next two chapters all written. Usually I write Draco/Hermione, but I think I'm going to start writing more Ginny/Remus from now on. I just love the idea. Although most my friends think the idea of an older man, or someone more then twenty is wrong, I think it's kinda sweet. Not that I want someone who's more then twice my age, but I'm not completely against the idea for a story at least.  
  
Dumbledore had prepared everything for Ginny in the fifth year girl's dormitory. All the girls were elsewhere at the moment and so Ginny was left alone in the room. It was odd. All the posters of Viktor Krum, pin ups from Witch Weekly, and other such items were replaced with pictures of people she'd never head of.  
  
The room was much neater then in her time. She and her friends had everything scattered all over the floors and dressers. Of course the house elves tried to clean it, but eventually they gave up on it. Every morning she had to shuffle through piles of magazines, step over the numerous pairs of shoes, and tiptoe through all the makeup products. She greatly missed it.  
  
Everything in this room was so neat. Books Organized on dressers. All the makeup arranged beside it. The open closets revealed clothing sorted by color. The beds were perfectly made. The floor was spotless. The few posters were perfectly straight, not lopsided. The windows were clean. Ginny was truly amazed that someone could actually keep up with it.  
  
"Hey, you must be Druscilla. I'm Lily. Dumbledore told us you'd be staying with us the rest of the year." Lily shook Ginny's hand.  
  
Ginny didn't quite know how to reply. So she just smiled and went over to the closet, which had a sign over it with the name Druscilla. She pulled out a very nice robe. She was pleasantly surprised to see some makeup and hair accessories in there too, not that she needed them. She had grown used to living without them, and wasn't sure she wanted to become accustomed to having it.  
  
She got ready pretty quickly. Her shower lasted all of five minutes before throwing on her robe and putting her hair up in a ponytail. Then she raced down the stairs with the books she had taken off her dresser.  
  
James, Sirius, and Remus were waiting. And once again for a moment she could have sworn she had seen Harry. She reminded herself that this was his father and not to interfere with him and Lily. He was not his son, though he looked quite a deal like him.  
  
"That was fast. Most girls take twice as long." Sirius commented as she approached.  
  
"You all waited for me?" She tilted her head to the side a little.  
  
"But of course. Dumbledore told us to look after you, and besides, like it or not you're one of us now." James informed her.  
  
"Thank you, although I'm not sure if this is a good thing or not." She giggled.  
  
"Oh believe me, it is. You should feel honored. Not many get the privilege to be in our presence and so warmly welcomed like yourself." Sirius teased.  
  
"Now, are you ready for us to escort you to breakfast?" Remus opened the door as James and Sirius took their positions on her sides like bodyguards.  
  
"Yes. I'm starving. I could probably eat a cow." Ginny laughed.  
  
"Good. We like girls who can eat. Most girls eat maybe half a grapefruit or a banana and then leave. It's disgusting." Sirius said, utterly appalled.  
  
"Oh I know! I figure I'm probably never going to marry anyway, I mean what guy in his right mind would want me. So I'm not really worried about my appearance anyway. I don't really have much to lose. Someone's has to enjoy that food, and it might as well be me." She let them lead her down the halls as if she had no idea where to go.  
  
"You're wrong about the whole not going to marry thing, because that is so not true, but I like the part about not caring much about your appearance." Sirius agreed with her statement.  
  
She sat down with them at the end of the table. Peter was already there but hadn't touched his meal yet. All four of them gave one another strange glances and then they all looked at Ginny. She wasn't sure what to make of it.  
  
"What?" She asked a bit timidly.  
  
"We were just thinking. . ."  
  
"I don't like the sound of that." She laughed with a slight hint of nervousness detectable.  
  
"Want to see who can eat the most without getting sick before classes start?" James suggested.  
  
"I'm game." She nodded.  
  
They all piled pancakes high on their plates. The guys all grabbed milk and strawberries too. Not Ginny. She had orange juice and blackberries.  
  
Peter held up his hand. He put down his fingers one by one and when the last finger went down the all started. Sirius was eating halves of pancakes in single gulps. Remus could only take a fourth. Peter had only eaten two and was already out. James was on to his fourth and still doing good. Ginny however was still cutting all her pancakes into nice little pieces and pouring syrup all over them. They all stopped and looked at her as though she was crazy. She was eating much smaller bits then they were and wondered what she was up to.  
  
Yet they shrugged and went back to scarfing down their food. After about five Remus was out. James was getting sick after six but forced himself. Sirius didn't seem anywhere near full. He was already grabbing three more as he started on his eighth. Ginny slowly continued to eat. Soon Sirius gave up and leaned back, feeling a little sick.  
  
They all watched as she continued. Six. Eight. Ten. Twelve. Then carefully wiping her mouth off she picked up a fork and started in on her berries. And after that she drank three glasses of orange juice. The most amazing part was that she still could have gone further, but the more she ate the sicker the boys looked.  
  
"Now, would you gentlemen be so kind as to lead me to my first class?" She asked in her sweetest voice.  
  
All four jaws dropped. Ginny giggled as they just stared at her in astonishment. She had already known going into it that she was going to win. She was a Weasley after all. Raised with six boys would you expect anything less? And she was pleased that she did so in such a dainty fashion, not like a pig.  
  
"That was the greatest thing I have ever witnessed in my entire life." Sirius stood up wide-eyed still.  
  
"That was nothing. You should see my brothers." She laughed.  
  
"How did you do that? You ate slower then us. You were neat about it. And you ate a hell of a lot more then us." James stuttered.  
  
"We all must bow down to Queen Druscilla." Peter bowed as the others followed and copied his actions.  
  
"Thank you, but this is hardly necessary." She said, although she could get used to people bowing down to her.  
  
From there they led her up many stairs and into transfiguration. The boys tried to show off and show her how much they knew, but Ginny had already completed her fifth year. Everything they were teaching she had already memorized. If anything she felt she could give them some lessons in it.  
  
"How come you know all this stuff already?" Remus asked when the class had been placed into groups of three, now that talking was allowed.  
  
"I've already completed my fifth year. My sixth should be starting in a few weeks." She whispered.  
  
"Hey, aren't there supposed to be three of us?" Ginny looked around at the other groups and noticed that they only had a pair.  
  
"There is. I was just gathering my supplies. Now can we get started? I want to finish so I can get away from you loathsome creatures." A boy with black hair and a large slightly hooked nose rudely made his way to their table.  
  
"Hello to you too Severus." Remus forced a smile.  
  
"Don't be stupid Lupin. I didn't say hi." Severus, and her least favorite teacher in the future, snarled.  
  
"Boy someone's got a stick up his ass." Ginny muttered hoping only Remus would hear.  
  
"What did you just say?" Severus glared.  
  
"Nothing." She tried to keep from laughing.  
  
"Who is this child?" He asked Remus.  
  
"This young lady would be Miss Druscilla Grey." Remus scooted his seat closer to her and farther from him.  
  
"How come I've never seen you before?" He narrowed his eyes.  
  
"Because she's new." Remus stated like it was the most obvious thing in the world.  
  
The rest of her day went extremely well. Potions was fun. They didn't have the world's biggest ass as their teacher. Charms was ok, but the lady was sort of an airhead. But it was a Friday and school was out for the next two days. Time to have some fun.  
  
At the moment it was just Ginny and Remus. James and Sirius were at quidditch practice and later they would be visiting Lily. Peter was in the library catching up on two weeks of homework due on Monday. So it was just them two. Which in her opinion was a good thing. She didn't really want to get to know Peter. In the future he would do evil and unforgivable things. James and Sirius were very open with her, which was nice, but Remus seemed a little more shy, and a little more withdrawn.  
  
"Well, it's just us for the next two hours. What do you want to do?" Remus asked.  
  
"I don't know. I'm up to anything." She shrugged.  
  
"Want to go outside. The weathers been great lately." He suggested hopefully.  
  
"Sure, that sounds nice." Ginny agreed.  
  
So they walked silently through the halls and out onto the side of the school. There were a few large trees located there that provided plenty of shade. Remus pulled out his wand and conjured up a blanket for Ginny to sit on and took a seat beside her.  
  
"Druscilla, can I ask you something?" He asked shyly.  
  
"Ginny. No one else is around. And if you must call me Druscilla then at least call me Dru." Ginny insisted.  
  
"Ok Ginny, can I ask you something?" He asked.  
  
"Yes." She nodded.  
  
"What happened yesterday? We could hardly hear through that door. I'm curious as to what happened to you, but if you don't want to talk about it I understand." He quickly mumbled.  
  
"It's fine. Just don't go telling the others. I don't know just how much I can say, and Sirius is a very rash man, so as a teenager he must be worse then I remember. I don't really know James. And quite frankly I'm not so fond of Peter." She admitted.  
  
"I understand. But what happened. You mentioned getting into a fight with some friends." He leaned back against the tree.  
  
"I can tell you what happened, but no names ok. I was having a picnic with my brother and his two best friends whom I am very close to." She began.  
  
"Are they older or younger?" He inquired.  
  
"Older by a year. We were lying on the grass staring at the stars when my brothers best friend pointed out a face in the stars and his other best friend who is a girl and really is my best friend said that face looked like me. My brother yelled at his friend for saying something that looked like his baby sister was pretty and if he went anywhere near me he was in trouble." Ginny gave a frustrated sigh at the memory.  
  
"I take it you have feelings for your brothers friend?" Remus smirked.  
  
By the end of her story Ginny had ended up in Remus's arms trying to hold back the tears. He was patting her back and whispering comforting words to her and Ginny felt so relieved to be able to tell the story to someone other then an old man and a creepy creature. She was finally able to tell someone how she had felt about everything. It was nice to have someone there to listen.  
  
"That was an awful thing your brother did, but you must understand too, boys are generally very territorial and temperamental beings. He doesn't want you getting hurt, although he had no right to treat you the way he did." Remus whispered softly.  
  
She lay in his arms for a few more minutes and then stopped her crying. It felt good to let it out, but at the same time she had just embarrassed herself and left herself vulnerable for a few moments. Still she stayed a while longer comforted by him. And when she was positive no more tears were coming she sat up and sniffled.  
  
"I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to make you cry." He apologized sincerely.  
  
"No, don't apologize. It's my fault. I just needed to get it out. I needed to talk to someone." She admitted.  
  
"Feeling better now?" He asked.  
  
"Much." She stood up.  
  
"Now dry your eyes. Wouldn't want them to see us return with you looking like that. They might think I hurt you or something." He handed her a handkerchief.  
  
"True." She laughed as she dried her face.  
  
"Now, let's go inside. It's getting dark." He placed an arm around her shoulder.  
  
They walked together up to the Gryffindor tower and he told her jokes and made her laugh all the way. When they reached the door and Remus was about to open it she placed a hand over his to stop him. He turned back and looked at her.  
  
"Remus." She whispered.  
  
"Yes?" He stared at her.  
  
"Thank you." She hugged him.  
  
"Any time."  
  
A/N: So how was it? I have a pretty good idea of how this whole story is going to go. But if I start going in one direction and you don't quite approve let me know and give me some suggestions. Romance in upcoming chapters. At earliest not the next chapter, but the chapter after that. 


	4. Tutoring

Disclaimer: like I've said before I own nothing.  
  
A/N: I'm really sorry about all the spelling errors. Remember, I'm only fourteen and I do have a life. So I have very little time to write this stuff, and when I do I'm usually tired and generally tend to ignore spelling errors. I'll try to do better about that.  
  
Over the next two weeks Ginny had grown quite fond of all of them, with the exception of Peter, who actually wasn't such a bad guy yet. She was excelling in her new classes, due to having taken them all once before. Dumbledore still hadn't been able to come up with the slightest clue as to how to get her home. So she decided day one to enjoy here time in the past.  
  
"Dru, get over here!!!" Sirius called from downstairs in the common room.  
  
Ginny shook her head. What did that boy want now? Everytime he called her over nothing good would come of it. Generally it was to discuss his plans for causing more mayhem, which Ginny wanted no part of. Although most of his ideas were really quite clever, she had no intentions of getting expelled for school before her own time.  
  
She trotted down the stairs and met all three faces with a smile. James, Sirius, and Remus were standing in line with their hands fiddling with something. James played with a snitch. Sirius held a box of Bertie Botts. While Remus clutched a quill.  
  
As she reached the bottom she stared at all of them wearily. Something was going on. Ginny wasn't positive that there was something mischievous was going on, but she was almost positive. She looked at them fiddling with objects, a little twitchy, while smiling with almost convincing angelic faces.  
  
"Ok, before you all tell me what's going on I want nothing to do with any trouble you three may be plotting. I shall hear none of it! I've told you boys before I cannot, under any circumstances allow myself to participate in these games that might cause my expulsion. Do you understand?" She gave a warning glare at them all.  
  
"Look, we're not in the business of causing trouble of any sort at the moment. Actually we called you to ask you for some assistance in the educational area." James carefully worded his statement.  
  
"Translation?" Ginny shrugged.  
  
"We need you to tutor us." Remus sighed as if he were ashamed.  
  
"Why can't you tutor them?" Ginny asked him, knowing fully that he was one of his years's smartest.  
  
"Well, I tried, but they weren't exactly getting anywhere. And to tell the truth, I can't teach them much when I'm not fully aware of the whole concept of this stuff myself." Remus looked down at his feet.  
  
"Ok, I'll help you." Ginny decided.  
  
"See Remus, I told you." Sirius tried to whack him upside the head but the boy ducked and his hand hit nothing but air.  
  
"But only with a few conditions." Ginny raised an eyebrow evilly.  
  
"And what might these conditions be?" James asked mockingly.  
  
"I will help you for anywhere from one to two hours a day. You will all meet me here at eight every weekday night, and come prepared with all homework assignments, quills, parchment, books, and anything else you may need. I demand that you be serious about this stuff too. If you all goof off while I'm trying to teach you I'll leave and our little tutoring sessions will be over. Do you understand?" Ginny smirked.  
  
"I guess." Sirius made a pouty face.  
  
"That's it?" James arched an eyebrow.  
  
"Wait a minute, I wasn't finished. Did you really think I was doing this all for nothing? Honestly, I thought you would know better! For ten minutes a day you are to do my bidding. Whatever I say." She grinned.  
  
"You mean like your slaves?" Sirius seemed appalled.  
  
"Exactly! It's only ten minutes. I'm sure you can spare ten measly minutes." Ginny laughed.  
  
"What would you have us do?" Remus looked at her skeptically.  
  
"Not much. Read to me, feed me cherries, massage me, pamper me. Just little things like that." She shrugged.  
  
"I'm in." James nodded.  
  
"Me too I guess." Remus added.  
  
Then they all stared at Sirius and wondered what he was doing. He glared at Ginny as if she were the meanest creature on earth. She was half- sure he was going to turn around and leave, but he didn't. He sighed and nodded too, letting her know he too agreed.  
  
"Well then gentlemen, it's been a pleasure talking to you, but I really must get back to my room. I have um. . . things. . . to do at the moment. I expect to se you all here at eight." She blew a kiss down to them as she climbed up the stairs.  
  
When Ginny returned to her room she sighed and closed the door. She was once again alone. The other girls were very nice to her, but they didn't seem to bond very much. She seemed to get along better with the boys and often took advantage of her alone time when the girls were all out and about.  
  
She flopped down onto her bed and sighed. She imagined Harry in her mind, although she had been around someone almost exactly alike him, she missed Harry. She loved his green eyes and the way they lit up when he smiled. He loved the way his hair was always messy, even when he tried to fix it. Yet she was finding it hard to remember much of him now. Many memories of Harry, Ron, and Hermione were being replaced by newer memories of James, Sirius, and Remus.  
  
Carefully she got up and went into her closet and pulled out her wallet. Inside of it she had kept pictures of Harry, Ron, Hermione, her parents, her other brothers, and a few pictures of other various people.  
  
She had to keep it hidden at all times. People could not see these pictures. If they did terrible things could happen. Like for instance if Lily saw the picture of Harry she might not immediately get that it was James' son not James himself and might take it the wrong way. Or if she did realize it was his son, whom might she guess as the mother? Certain things were meant to happen in a certain order, and Ginny had no intentions of messing up that order.  
  
"Ginny, are you in here?" Remus cracked the door.  
  
"Yeah, over here." Ginny quickly stashed the wallet away.  
  
"Are you ok? You've been awfully quiet today. Is something up?" He asked with concern as he sat down on her bed.  
  
"I'm fine. I'm just thinking." She sat beside him and let herself fall onto the bed.  
  
He turned to look at her and was quiet for a moment. Ginny could see his eyes upon her, but it was one of those times here you can see them looking at you, but they're not concentrating. Like when your mind and body are two different places at once. She stared at him and noted how different he was from in his future. In the future his face shown many years of stress and loneliness. Right now he only showed signs of a boy. Just a regular teenage boy, with very few cares. Ginny wondered when it all changed.  
  
He sat there for a few minutes and then his expression changed. He looked puzzled and confused and his eyes were staring at the floor. She wondered what was going on in his mind. What was he thinking?  
  
She sat up and waved a hand in front of his face and he gave no signs of recognition. Whatever was going on he seemed angry now. It was starting to scare and worry Ginny. She wasn't sure if she should snap him out of it or leave him. So she carefully scooted closer and let out a sigh.  
  
"Remus? Remus?" She whispered.  
  
"Hmm?" He shook his head and realized that he had zoned out.  
  
"Are you ok? You looked upset?" Ginny stood up so that they could leave the room.  
  
"I'm fine. I just thought of something." He still seemed distressed.  
  
"Is everything all right?" She wondered.  
  
"I think so. I'm sorry, let's go eat. You're probably hungry by now." He got up and followed her out.  
  
The rest of the night was fine. They all ate as much as usual and went back to the common room where they stayed for hours swapping embarrassing stories. Ginny was the only one not to have told anything.  
  
"So then I froze when she said my name because I had no clue she even knew I existed. She called me over to her table to ask for help and on my way there one of the Sytherins dropped a banana peel and I hadn't noticed. I slipped and fell face first. All my papers went flying everywhere and my book hit her friends drink and it spilled all over her robes. I was so humiliated." Remus blushed as Sirius and James laughed.  
  
However Ginny didn't find it so funny. She had had experience in making a fool of herself in front of her crush. She had done stupid things in front of Harry so many times she could hardly count.  
  
"What about you Ginny?" James smiled.  
  
"Well, I've done so many stupid things. There was this one particular time that has always stood out in my mind. My father took all my brothers and this guy I liked, we'll call him Henry for now, to a big Quidditch game. I had to stay home. I figured the guys would be gone a couple of days and so this one morning I ran down the stairs and into the kitchen in my pajamas, which was just my underwear and a spaghetti strap at the time. As it turned out the match had only lasted a few hours and they came home early. They all saw me and for a few minutes I had no idea they were even there. They had all turned away and my mother entered and just gasped. Dropped the bowl she was carrying and screamed 'What on earth are you doing child?' Two of my brothers were then in hysterics as I turned around and saw Henry sitting right behind me. I ran upstairs and locked myself in my room for the next forty eight hours refusing to come out." Ginny covered her face.  
  
"That tops them all!!!" Sirius laughed.  
  
"I don't know why I even told you people this. You're going to use this against me until the day I . . ." She normally would have said die, but she would eventually be leaving this place.  
  
They all grew quiet. Ginny looked down at the floor. She realized that for the first time she felt like she really fit in. She wasn't being forced anywhere, and she wasn't in the way either. And these people truly wanted to be around her. Ginny suddenly realized, she didn't want to go back.  
  
A/N: I have the next chapter all ready finished. I'll post it soon. I really enjoyed writing the next chapter. Probably because I'm such a loser. Oh well, please review. I really appreciate those of you who are reviewing. It really does help. 


	5. The Kiss

Disclaimer: Once again I tell you that I own nothing, as much as I truly wish I did.  
  
A/N: and it just gets better. Thanks for your reviews. And I know not many probably want to see this but if you go to imdb.com you'll be able to check out the cast of the next Harry Potter movie. I was not at all pleased. They got the wrong Dumbledore. I think Sir Ian Mckellan would be great or Christopher Lee. The guy playing Sirius is ok I guess, but I'm not at all happy with the guy playing Lupin! I had this visual of what he looked like and that is so not it. Oh well.  
  
Another two weeks passed and Ginny had been there a whole month already. The boys were doing very well in their studies at the moment. She was very proud of them. She was about to meet them again for the last tutoring session for the week. She had grabbed a few books that they would be needing and scurried on down the stairs to meet them. Remus was the only one there at the time.  
  
"Where's Sirius and James?" She questioned.  
  
"Quidditch practice. It was decided that they needed a bit of last minute practice. So it's just you and me today." Remus shrugged.  
  
They reviewed all that they had been working on the past two weeks and then they closed their books. Ginny was very happy to see that Remus knew as much now about the fifth year studies on history as she did. In fact he probably knew more then her now.  
  
"Now what does her royal highness wish of me now?" He bowed to her and she laughed.  
  
"Your Queen has had an awfully tiring day. I think she just needs to relax." She sprawled out across the couch.  
  
"I think her highness needs a shoulder massage." He grinned and went behind her.  
  
She sat up and allowed him to massage her tense shoulders. Ginny closed her eyes and relaxed. He sure was good at this. Usually when people tried to do the same as him they would end up pinching her shoulders or not having much affect at all.  
  
"Thanks for being such a doll. I really appreciate it." Ginny mumbled.  
  
He continued for a few more minutes when Ginny finally became completely relaxed. She then became lost in her own thoughts again.  
  
If was funny to her. Her thoughts of Harry were less frequent now. She hardly thought about him at all. And the rare occasions that she did it wasn't like before. Her heart didn't speed up. She didn't become sad either. She had gotten over Harry now, but she wasn't sure how. Every time she stopped liking someone it was because she had begun to have feelings for someone else. Who else was there? She hardly knew any guys at the moment. The four she did know were more like brothers to her then anything.  
  
James was nice, but he looked exactly like Harry. That and the fact that he had a thing for Lily. Peter wasn't anywhere near her type. Sirius was very handsome, but she knew that in the future, her future, he was already dead. It would be foolish to develop a crush on him now. That left Remus. He was a great guy. Really he was, but he was just too sweet. She just couldn't have feelings for him.  
  
She was pulled out of her thoughts when she felt someone carrying her. She opened her eyes to see that she was in Remus's arms and he was headed towards the stairs.  
  
"What are you doing?" She asked him softly.  
  
"You look tired. So I'm taking you to bed." He informed her as he began mounting the stairs.  
  
"But I'm not sleepy." She tried to tell him.  
  
"Liar." He smirked.  
  
"I am not. I'm not tired." She yawned.  
  
"Yes my dear, I do believe you are." He teased.  
  
He placed her lightly on her bed and turned to leave. For some unknown reason Ginny became aware that she was racing to the door to stop him. She grabbed his shoulder and turned him around.  
  
"What?" He asked.  
  
"Please don't leave me." She begged him.  
  
"Why in the world not?" He inquired.  
  
"I don't know. I don't feel like sleeping. And the girls are going to be out for a while, and I might get lonely." She pouted.  
  
"Oh, and we couldn't possibly have that now could we?" He said in a half mocking tone.  
  
Ginny shook her head in response.  
  
"Well, you go change for bed and when you come back I'll be waiting." He informed her.  
  
So Ginny went and changed into a pair of black sweatpants and a red tank top. Then she raced back to her room to find Remus sitting in a chair beside her bed. Ginny leapt into bed and tucked herself under the covers.  
  
"So, how can I be of service to you?" He questioned as he absent-mindedly played with the edge of her blanket.  
  
"Well for one you can start by coming over here and talking to me." She requested like a child.  
  
"Fine then. Satisfied?" He sat down beside her on her bed.  
  
"Very." She nodded.  
  
"You know, for a girl, you're not so bad." He stated.  
  
"I know. And for a boy, you're, well, what can I say?" She pretended to try and think of a word.  
  
"Handsome, smart, witty, gorgeous." He suggested.  
  
"I was thinking more along the lines of odd, intellectually challenged, slow, and. . ." But Ginny didn't get out her last word.  
  
A pillow collided with her face and She could hear Remus laughing at her. She grabbed her own and whacked him in the chest. He tried to get her but she duck. He blocked her, and then she made herself fall while trying to reposition herself.  
  
He took this opportunity to pin her down and tickle her. Ginny screamed and squirmed as he continuously attacked her sides and stomach.  
  
"Remus stop!" She managed to blurt out.  
  
"Not until you admit that I win." He grinned evilly.  
  
"Never!" She blurted.  
  
"And that I'm gorgeous." He taunted her.  
  
They continued to yell and scream like this until Ginny was worn out and finally admitted defeat. Then they both stopped, panting slightly. Both of them immediately realized the awkward position that they were in. Still neither made to move.  
  
Suddenly they could hear three very loud voices coming from the common room. Instantly she knew who it was and that they were rapidly making their way towards her room. Remus jumped off of her and she threw her pillow back onto her bed. Remus went to place the one he had been using back. He tried to escape but Peter, Sirius, and James had already entered her room.  
  
They were loud for a moment and then they noticed the scene before them. The bed was messy. Ginny's hair was a mess. And both of them had been breathing heavily and had worried faces.  
  
"I'm sorry, are we interrupting?" James let a cruel and evil smile spread across his face.  
  
"Um no. Remus was just leaving." Ginny stuttered.  
  
"It looks to me like the two of you were doing naughty things." James raised an eyebrow.  
  
"Well we weren't. We were goofing off." Ginny stated.  
  
"Sure, a likely story." Peter smirked and then left.  
  
"We'll leave you two alone." Sirius grabbed James by the sleeve and dragged him away.  
  
Ginny gave a frustrated sigh and sat down. Remus fell beside her and ran a hand through his hair.  
  
"Look Ginny I'm really sorry about that." He apologized.  
  
"So am I." She agreed.  
  
"But I'm not sorry about this." He whispered.  
  
"Sorry about what?" Ginny barely got out.  
  
He leaned forward and kissed her. Ginny closed her eyes and sat there. At first she was completely shocked, and then she gave in and kissed him back. Somehow her arms found his neck and she pulled him in closer.  
  
The other fifth year girls were about to enter the room. Remus gave her one last lingering kiss and then left, making his way through the small crowd of girls without glancing back or giving her so much as a good-bye.  
  
Ginny sat there in shock. She touched her fingers gingerly to her lips and left them there for a moment. Then she moved back into her bed as five of the girls surrounded her with amazed faces.  
  
"Ok, spill." Lily smiled eagerly.  
  
Ginny told them very little and left out all major details. And when she went to bed that night all she could think about was him, and how he had just given her her first kiss. Oh what hell she was in for the next couple of days. Still she wouldn't let it bother her yet. She could afford one moment of happiness. And that night she dozed off to dream of days to come.  
  
A/N: So. reviews please! The more reviews the faster you get the next chapter. Oh, and I finished the fifth book yesterday. I can't believe it took me so long. I put it down for a few weeks and refused to read it because I didn't want it to be over yet, but I couldn't contain myself. I had to do it. I laughed. I cried. And when it was over I was very depressed because the next book won't come out for years and I'm not a very patient child. 


	6. Letters

Disclaimer: I really wish I owned Remus, Sirius, Draco, and Oliver, but sadly I do not. I own nothing.  
  
A/N: read and review please.  
  
The next morning when Ginny woke up all the girls were gone as usual. She groaned as she remembered the events of the previous night. She touched her lips again half expecting to feel it again, and she smiled. Oh what a day she was in for. She dreaded it, yet she also anticipated it.  
  
She dressed, put her hair up in a bun to keep it out of her face, and slowly walked down the stairs. She could hear the voices downstairs and wasn't sure what would happen. When she was given a clear view of the whole room she noted that Remus was no where to be seen.  
  
"Now I'll bet you're wondering where your dear friend Remus is." Sirius grinned knowing fully well that he was correct.  
  
"I guess now that you mention it." She tried to act as though she didn't care much.  
  
"Oh don't try and play any games. You know who it is you are talking to and you know damn well we can see right through your little act." James stated matter of factly.  
  
"Do you have a point to make? If you don't would you please set aside? I do have better things to do with my time then stand around here all day." Ginny glared at them, although not mad.  
  
"Ok, here's what's going on. Seeing as Remus is prefect he has certain duties and for the next week his duties will be keeping him away from the school." James informed her.  
  
"What are you saying?" Ginny asked hoping she hadn't heard right.  
  
"What we're saying is that your darling lover boy is gone for the next week." Sirius announced.  
  
"Don't call him that. You know we're not lovers." Ginny leered.  
  
"We know nothing of the sort do we boys?" James looked at the two behind him.  
  
"No sir." Both Sirius and Peter laughed.  
  
"Would you people stop? Grow up a little. It wouldn't kill you now would it." Ginny slammed the door behind her as she departed from the common room.  
  
Ginny arrived at breakfast alone for the first time and all the Gryffindor girls giggled as they saw her. It wasn't the sort of giggle when you know something was said behind your back, but more of a giggle when people know something and they know you don't exactly want them too.  
  
James, Peter, and Sirius apologized and sat down next to her. James was silent because he knew lily was watching him. Sirius was flirting, not that it surprised anyone. And Peter would speak up every now and then for the simple fact that he had no idea what to say around girls.  
  
The owls came flying in and they all passed her and dropped packages and letters to everyone but her. She was used to this by now and never thought anything of it. But this time she was surprised to receive three letters.  
  
She opened up the first one carefully and cautiously.  
  
Dear Druscilla Grey,  
  
Due to recent discoveries, I am sorry to have to inform you that we will not be able to help you with your predicament at the present time. We are rapidly running out of ideas and things aren't looking too good at the moment. I think you should start thinking about what you might want to do if we cannot do anything to help you. However, we will continue to try, but just fair warning things aren't looking so well anymore.  
  
Sincerely and Apologetically,  
  
Albus Dumbledore  
  
Ginny closed her eyes and let that sink in. Ok, so it might be near impossible to get home now, but not completely. She tried to think positively, but at the moment nothing was coming to her. Hopefully the next letter would cheer her up.  
  
Hey Druscilla,  
  
I know we don't know one another very well, but I was really hoping we could get together sometime. You see, I really like James, and I know you're close to him. So if its not too much trouble, do you think you can help me out a little bit? If you can't I understand. See you in class.  
  
Lily  
  
Ginny thought about that. Should she help? Or should she not? Lily was a very nice girl, and was very friendly, but should they get together on their own? Would it really hurt so much if she just gave them a little push? Deciding that there was plenty of time to think about it later she grabbed her last letter.  
  
Dearest Ginny,  
  
Do not worry about anyone getting this letter. No one will know your name. I spelled it so that only you can see what is truly concealed inside this letter. Now, I wish to apologize to you for not being there today. I wasn't planning on leaving, but it was a last minute thing and I had no time to say goodbye. I'm sorry if I embarrassed you last night, and I'm sorry that I cannot be there for the next week, but I am not sorry about what I did. I've wanted to do that since the first moment I saw you. I don't know how I managed to get the courage to do that last night, but I did, and if I could go back in time I wouldn't change a damn thing. Please understand this. I really like you Ginny. Please tell me you feel the same way? If you do respond as soon as possible. I know that may not be at the moment, or tonight, but sometime within the next couple of days. If I do not receive your letter I will take it as a sign that you do not have feelings for me and I will hereon out leave you alone. I understand and respect your decision either way. I can only hope you feel the same way.  
  
Yours Always and Forever,  
  
Remus Lupin  
  
Ginny reread the letter three times and each time it just as much of a shock to her. She had no idea how to react? She couldn't deny that she had feelings for him, but she couldn't bring herself to admit it either. Although she wanted it, if a way were found to send her back to her time, she would unfortunately have to leave him and would be utterly heartbroken. But if she did and she was never sent back it could completely change the future.  
  
"Hey you finally got something?" Sirius noted.  
  
"Um, yes." She agreed and slipped the first two letters into her pocket.  
  
"From who?" James asked curiously.  
  
"No one. I think I'm going to go for a walk. I'll see you guys later." She sprung out of her seat and ran to the common room.  
  
From there she proceeded up to her room and hid the first two letters. Then, carrying the third in her hand, headed out to find shade under the tree she had been under with Remus. The one from that day where she let out everything and he gave her a shoulder to cry on.  
  
She leaned her back against the tree and let herself sink to the ground. She tucked her knees close to her and wrapped her arms around them. This was the only place she could think. Oh she had so much to think about. It would be nice if she had someone to talk to about this, but the only person she had ever spilled her stories with the emotions that went with it was Remus.  
  
"Hey. What's going on?" A voice called from behind.  
  
Ginny spun around to find James leaning against the tree staring down at her. She looked down at the ground and tried not to look up. She was hoping he might leave, but instead he took a seat next to her.  
  
"Look, I'm not really very good at all the big, emotional, serious talks, but I'm willing to try." James offered.  
  
"I'm fine." Ginny insisted.  
  
"Look, I know I'm not the best at this stuff, but I'm going to give it a shot. You look like you need someone to talk to. Remus has always been better at this stuff, but he's not here. And if I were not mistaken you wouldn't really want to talk to him right now anyway. He's what you're upset about isn't he?" James hit it right on the nose.  
  
"Read this." Ginny shoved the parchment into his hands.  
  
"What's this?" James looked at peculiarly.  
  
"A letter from Remus." She stated as if it were clear.  
  
"But it's gibberish." He replied.  
  
Ginny then remembered that it was spelled so that no one else could read it. So she read the letter to James and sat quietly for a moment waiting for his reaction.  
  
"He really like you you know." James grinned.  
  
"No, I hadn't the slightest clue." Ginny said sarcastically.  
  
"And how do you feel about him?" James asked seriously.  
  
"I don't know." Ginny shrugged.  
  
"Do you like him? Yes or no?" James demanded.  
  
"Yes." She spat.  
  
"Then what's your problem?" James questioned, clearly not seeing her problem.  
  
"Look, if I fall in love with him and end up in a relationship then when things are just starting to get good they'll find a way to send me home and we'll both be left heartbroken. And if we do and I don't get sent home then it will completely alter the future. I don't know if you remember but I'm not supposed to be here? I'm from twenty years in the future." Ginny grumbled.  
  
"Ah but I do remember. I remember all too well, because when you came you changed all of us. You became one of us. You brought out a side to Remus that we didn't know he had. Hell, he probably didn't know he had it either." James laughed.  
  
"But I'm not supposed to be here James! I'm from the future. He's from the past." Ginny stated angrily.  
  
"How do you know you aren't supposed to be here? All things happen for a reason. The reason may not always reveal itself immediately, but there is always a reason." James informed her.  
  
"Oh and don't think I don't know this. I know this only all too well. After everything I've gone through I know. But what if I do the opposite of what I'm here for? What if I totally mess up the future?" Ginny questioned sadly.  
  
"So what if you do?" James shrugged.  
  
"So if I do it could be a major problem." She shook her head with frustration.  
  
"Or it could make this world a better place. Look Ginny, he doesn't get into girls very often. It is an exceptionally rare occasion, and every girl he's had feelings for turned out bad. He liked this girl Chrissy and she was a total bitch to him. There was Audrey, and she liked him too but unfortunately was in a relationship with an older guy and couldn't break it off. Then there was Alexia who told him of her feelings for him the day before she moved. Remus has never had mush of a chance with any of them. You are the first girl he's liked that I actually approve of, because I know he would treat you well, and you to him." He spoke with a hint of sadness in his voice.  
  
"What are you saying James?" Ginny blinked.  
  
"I'm saying you should give him a chance. But if you do you must be completely willing to live with the consequences. You'd better give him your all, or else give him nothing. Don't play with him ok. And don't hurt him. He's had enough of that these past three years." James then left here there under the shade of the tree to think of what to do.  
  
A/N: I hope you liked that. I'm thinking of writing the next chapter or a chapter in the near future from his POV. What do you think? Review please!!! 


	7. Discussions

Disclaimer: I tried wishing on a star, but I don't think my wish came true because I still don't own anything.  
  
A/N: Thanks for your reviews. Hopefully you like this chapter. If I get enough reviews I might be able to get another chapter up today as well.  
  
The week seemed to pass all two slowly for Ginny Weasley when she wanted it to end. And when the end of it came nearer she wished it would slow down a bit. And after being given a whole week to think she had decided to write to him. There was a little over a day and a half before Remus returned. And she had decided that she did like him, and that she would let him know, but she needed to talk to him about it. And in person, not through a piece of paper.  
  
My Dear Remus,  
  
I am truly sorry it has taken me so long to reply. I've been very stressed and flustered lately and I just needed a little time to sort everything out. I've come to the conclusion that I do have feelings for you. Although I tried to deny them to myself, I couldn't lie very long. I do Remus, I do have feelings for you. My only problem being I have no idea what to do now. I have so many questions, and so many things to say. I need to get them out, but I will await your return to discuss them with you. Please return soon. I miss you. And I fear I may lose my sanity if I must wait any longer for your return. I hope what I have concealed in this letter is enough to satisfy you for the time being.  
  
Yours Truly,  
  
Ginny  
  
She stared at it for a moment and then handed it over to James's owl. Ginny hoped he would read it and be happy for the moment. She hadn't meant to keep him waiting for so long, but she had no idea what to say before.  
  
"Hey, did you send off that letter?" James approached Ginny shortly after.  
  
"Yeah." Ginny sighed.  
  
"What's wrong?" He took a seat on the couch and stared down at her on the floor.  
  
"Oh nothing, I'm just confused still. But I sent off that letter telling him that I do have feelings for him, but I've got to talk to him before I do anything else. I can't figure anything out until I see him and I've got to wait until Saturday!" Ginny moaned dramatically.  
  
"Oh, I see. Hey, um, I was wondering if I could ask you for some help?" James asked.  
  
"Does it involve telling you anything about your future?" Ginny looked at him suspiciously.  
  
"No, not unless you can. But I was wondering if you knew anything about Lily. Seeing as you share a room with her. Does she ever talk about me?" He wondered hopefully.  
  
"I am truly sorry James, but I can't tell you anything. If I can't tell her you like her, then I can't tell you who she likes." Ginny shook her head.  
  
"So she does like somebody though. What house is he in, and what year?" He pondered.  
  
"James, I can't tell you anything. As a wise girl once stated, 'You cannot tell secrets if they are not yours to tell.'" Ginny smiled thinking of Hermione.  
  
"Please, I'll do anything." He begged.  
  
"Why don't you just ask her out? If she says yes then great, and if she says no then find someone else to devote yourself to." Ginny suggested.  
  
"You are a cruel and sick woman you know." James glared at her playfully.  
  
"Yes, I'm quite aware." She nodded.  
  
That moment Sirius stepped into the common room. He had a wide grin upon his face and Ginny shook her head. Oh the things that boy had been doing. He knew that almost every female within two years of his age liked him. She could completely understand why. He was gorgeous. Even as an adult she would admit that he was very good looking. Always running his hands through his jet-black hair. Pearly whites that would make a dentist die of envy. And his eyes were a beautiful shade of bluish silver.  
  
"What have you been up to?" She giggled.  
  
"Wouldn't you like to know?" Sirius cocked an eyebrow.  
  
"Not really." Ginny shrugged as if she could care less.  
  
"Well, I'm going to tell you anyway." Sirius stated.  
  
"I figured as much." Ginny sighed.  
  
"I was talking to that girl Linda, that one from Ravenclaw, and she was saying that there's going to be a valentines ball!" Sirius exclaimed with delight.  
  
"That's wonderful! Who are you planning on taking?" Ginny asked.  
  
"Wait, that's not all. Oh, and I haven't even thought about who to take. But it's a masquerade. Guys get to wear whatever they want. Girls however must get big, poofy, frilly dresses!" Sirius teased.  
  
"No! Don't say that!" Ginny covered her ears.  
  
"Oh, but it's true." He laughed with delight.  
  
"I don't want to though. Can't an exception be made?" Ginny moaned with displeasure.  
  
"Nope, because then we'd all know it was you and that would take all the fun out of it. Then we couldn't hit on you thinking it was some girl we've never seen before." Sirius smiled.  
  
"Why would you want to hit on me anyway?" Ginny looked at him as if the mere suggestion was completely absurd.  
  
"Oh don't even get us started." James pushed her lightly.  
  
"You're funny, you're great fun to be around, and you're gorgeous. I think the bigger question is why wouldn't we want to hit on you?" Sirius stated.  
  
"You're sweet. A horrible liar, but sweet." Ginny blushed.  
  
"I wasn't kidding. I was serious. Don't ever doubt it. You are funny, fun, and extremely gorgeous. I don't know how you don't see it." Sirius said as if she was crazy.  
  
That night Ginny looked in the mirror and thought about what Sirius had said. She understood the fun part. The funny made a little sense. Yet she had no idea why they would say she was pretty. She just didn't understand how they could even think that. It wasn't there. She couldn't see it.  
  
Sighing she went to bed and hoped that everything went well when Remus returned. And that morning Ginny spent almost an hour getting ready compared to the usual ten minutes. Her hair was up in a complicated twist thanks to some of her roommates. She had a little bit of lipsgloss, and some eyeliner. She knew it wasn't much, but she wasn't ready for so much makeup, and besides, it might scare him.  
  
Since it was the weekend there was no need to wear her school robes and put on just a simple black over a red tank top and dark jeans. Hanging from her ears were simple silver hoops and when she was all done she stared into the mirror and smiled.  
  
As she fixed her hair just the slightest she heard loud greetings from downstairs and knew that he was back. Her heart leapt and she gave one last glance in the mirror followed by a sigh. Then she hurried down to see him.  
  
As she stood on the bottom and stared at him for a moment before making her presence known. He was smiling and laughing with the other three boys. Oh how she loved his laugh. She waited to approach them until they had finished their happy moment.  
  
Suddenly they became silent and she could see Sirius and peter giving signals with their eyes to try and get him to turn around. Yet it only confused him.  
  
"What are you doing?" Remus laughed.  
  
"Ugh, look over there!" Sirius grabbed him by the shoulders and forced him to turn to the opposite direction.  
  
He stared at her with wide eyes. He smiled shyly at her and looked her over. Obviously he was impressed and or pleased with what he saw and it brought the slightest smile upon her face.  
  
"You look lovely, although we all know that was always obvious." He smirked.  
  
"See, I told you!" Sirius stuck his tongue out.  
  
"Oh hush." Ginny gave him a playful glare.  
  
"What? Am I missing something?" Remus asked with slight confusion.  
  
"Oh it's nothing. If you'll excuse me gentlemen, I'll be going now." Ginny headed for the door.  
  
"Where are you going?" James asked.  
  
"Just for a walk." She answered and headed off for the tree.  
  
There she waited for Remus. She knew he would follow soon enough. It was a nice day outside, so she had no problem waiting outside by herself for a while. Actually she quite enjoyed it. It might give her some time to think of what to say to him.  
  
"Mind if I join you?" He approached her.  
  
"Not at all." She smiled.  
  
They sat there in sort of an awkward silence for a moment. Both trying to decide what to say to one another.  
  
"Look, I have no idea what to say to you, but the silence is worse. I don't even know where to begin." Remus looked over at her.  
  
"I know. I'm so confused." Ginny whispered.  
  
"Me to, and although I know you already know this, I feel like I must say it. I like you Ginny. Not just like a friend, but more then that." Remus stated.  
  
"I know this." Ginny nodded.  
  
"And how do you feel about me?" He asked.  
  
"I'll admit, I do have feelings for you." Ginny vaguely answered.  
  
"But?" He prompted.  
  
"But I'm not sure I should act on them." She replied.  
  
"And why ever not?" He questioned, the hurt detectable in his voice.  
  
"Because I'm from the future and you're from the past." Ginny sighed.  
  
"So?" He shrugged as though it didn't mean anything.  
  
"So? So what if I fall in love with you and then they find a way to send me back? That'll leave us both heartbroken. And if I fall in love with you and I can never go back it will completely alter the future and can ruin so many things." Ginny sounded frustrated.  
  
"I don't care if it alters the future, and so what if you get sent home? You know me in the future don't you?" He inquired.  
  
"Yes, but its not all that simple. As for your first question, I care if it alters the future. There are things I can't tell you, but if you knew, you would care too. And as for your second question, yes I do know you in the future, but there's also things I can't explain there either." Ginny moaned.  
  
"Ginny, none of that matters to me. You're all that matters to me." He stared at her with longing.  
  
"But it matters to me. You haven't lived it yet. You have no idea of the possibilities, and the chances to ruin everything that we've ever worked for. Remus, you've got to understand. I must make you see this. If you truly do want to start a relationship you must know what you're getting yourself into. And you don't seem to be getting it yet." Ginny looked away.  
  
"Ginny look at me. I want this. I want this more then anything in the world. The question is, do you? Do you want this Ginny?" Remus grabbed her softly by the chin and forced her to look at him.  
  
"Yes." Ginny answered truthfully.  
  
"Then it's up to you. Do you want to be with me?" He asked her.  
  
"I do." She replied.  
  
"Then it's settled." He firmly stated.  
  
"I guess it is." She smiled.  
  
It was quiet once again, and they both processed all of this information. Ginny and Remus were together. Ginny felt like a weight was lifted off one shoulder, but it felt as if another twice as large was dropped onto the other.  
  
"Ginny?" Remus looked over again.  
  
"Yes." She smiled up at him.  
  
"I know some people are into that sort of thing, and then some of them aren't. And if you want to I'd be happy to, but if you don't want to I completely understand and we can just skip it and do something else because. . ." Remus stuttered nervously.  
  
"Hush." She whispered as she placed a finger lightly on his lips.  
  
He stared at her and she stared at him. His hazel eyes, oh how Ginny could just become lost in them. And then she looked at his lips. Lips that she had only had the pleasure of tasting briefly once.  
  
She leaned forward and kissed him. It took him by surprise a bit, but he certainly had no objections. Eventually her arms once again found his neck. One of his landed on her waist and pulled her closer to him as he kissed her softly. His other was busy taking her hair out of the complicated twist.  
  
They spent the next hour or so just enjoying one another's company. Ginny curled up on top of him with her head resting on his shoulder. And His head leaning on top of her, with him arms holding her protectively.  
  
And as they headed back inside an hour or so later Ginny smiled to herself. This had been the greatest experience of her life. And she was looking forward to many similar moments in the days to come.  
  
A/N: The next chapter is going to be from his POV! But don't start thinking that the rest of this story is going to be fluffy and sweet the rest of the way. Some of it will be, but not the whole thing. Then it wouldn't be very interesting. Review please. 


	8. Hogsmeade

Disclaimer: I own nothing.  
  
A/N: Sorry, I meant to post the next chapter, but for some reason I could not for the life of me get on this site.  
  
Remus' POV  
  
Remus went to bed that night and thought about the past week. From the moment he kissed her the first time up until the moment he went to bed. It had been wonderful, that first kiss, but he was rather nervous. He was half expecting her to slap him, push him away, or tell him to stop. What he hadn't expected, was for her to kiss him back. Not that he was complaining. He had been thinking about it for a month and it was so hard not to before.  
  
"So, you spent the whole day with Ginny?" Sirius asked as he entered the room.  
  
"Yup." Remus grinned gleefully.  
  
"So? What happened?" Sirius went over to his closet and changed for bed.  
  
"A lot. It was the most wonderful time I've ever had." Remus smiled.  
  
"Are you planning on giving me any details or are you withholding that information?" Sirius gave him a funny look.  
  
"Well, we both admitted that we have feelings for each other. But she wasn't sure if she actually wanted to do anything because it might cause problems because of the whole her being from the future thing. That's a long story right there so I won't go into the details of that right now. And then after discussing it for a while things just fell into place." Remus answered.  
  
"So you're going out now?" Sirius jumped into his bed, which was across the room.  
  
"Yeah. I can't believe it. How did I manage this mericle?" Remus shook his head with disbelief.  
  
"You're one lucky guy. That's all I can say. But a word of advice, don't be too forward all the time. Don't get too clingy, girls need their space. But don't ignore her because then she'll think she did something wrong. Just be yourself. Don't change, she likes you for you, and um, don't hurt her. She's one of a kind and you don't want to lose that one." Sirius advised.  
  
"Don't worry. I know all this stuff already. And I'd never hurt her." Remus promised himself.  
  
"You say that now, but things happen. Not that you do something on purpose, but accidents happen. Things change. People change, and I've seen a lot of guys do stupid things because of these changes." Sirius stated.  
  
"And name one of these guys." Remus laughed.  
  
"Me. I've done it twice, not that I was in a very serious relationship anyway, but I do regret it." Sirius sighed.  
  
"Hey, I'm tired. So I'm going to go to sleep. Tell James I'll give you guys the details in the morning." Remus yawned.  
  
As promised, the next morning he gave James, Peter, and Sirius all the details, spare a few. They all listened with much interest. He could hardly believe he was saying all of it. He could hardly believe all of it actually had happened.  
  
"So, you guys planning to do anything today or no?" Sirius asked.  
  
"I have no idea." Remus shook his head.  
  
"Well, if you guys get bored you two can come and help us pick out what were wearing on Valentines Day." Sirius suggested hopefully.  
  
"I completely forgot, it's Hogsmeade weekend isn't it?" Remus grinned while planning the perfect day.  
  
"You're hopeless you do realize." James shook his head with amazement.  
  
"Come on, this is the first girl I've ever been with and I don't know what I'm doing. Give me a break all right?" Remus laughed.  
  
Later that day Remus met up with Ginny who was once again wearing makeup. She looked very pretty, and he smiled at the thought of her doing this to impress him, but it was too much. It made her look like all the other girls. And he didn't want the other girls. He only wanted her. Still he smiled as she walked by his side quietly.  
  
"What's wrong Remus?" Ginny asked.  
  
"Nothing's wrong. What makes you say that?" Remus placed an arm around her shoulder and made her walk closer to him.  
  
"You were staring at me. That one where you're thinking, but your eyes are fixed on something." Ginny stared at him.  
  
"You know you look beautiful right now." Remus stated.  
  
"I let the other girls help me get ready this morning, and yesterday too. Do you like it?" Ginny wondered hopefully.  
  
"Yes. I like everything about you, but the question is, do you like it?" Remus asked.  
  
"No." Ginny replied truthfully.  
  
"Then don't wear it." He advised.  
  
"But I thought people might think I'm prettier if I wore this stuff." Ginny shrugged.  
  
"Who cares what they think. All that matters is what you think." Remus laughed.  
  
"And what you think. That is very important to me. So, Remus, what do you think?" She smirked, knowing what he was going to say.  
  
"Go wash that crap off." He gave her a gentle push in the direction of the girl's bathrooms.  
  
He was happy to see her return later without all of that gunk on her face anymore. She looked much better in his opinion. He wasn't even sure yet what to do. Although they had done things before, and without any problems, he had never dated before, and he had no idea what he was doing and what he could and could not do.  
  
Still he refused to let it show. He did not want her to know just how truly nervous he really was. Even though he was almost certain that she was feeling almost the same way. So they walked around the shops and just looked at everything.  
  
They went to lunch and bought a few little knick-knacks. It wasn't anything big really, but Remus was so happy. Later on Ginny pulled him off towards what appeared to be some new store that was just opening.  
  
As they looked at the crowd of students chatting outside they discovered that all these people were there to get their pictures taken. Immediately Ginny pulled him into line with her and smiled happily.  
  
"Oh Remus we must have our pictures taken!" Ginny exclaimed.  
  
"I wish I had known before. I would have at least taken you here earlier and we wouldn't have to wait in such a long line. It would have been so much easier." He smiled.  
  
"I don't mind the wait. Do you?" Ginny asked.  
  
"Not at all. As long as I'm with you." He stated shyly.  
  
"You're sweet." Ginny kissed his cheek.  
  
They stood in a peaceful silence for a few minutes as the crowd grew bigger and as they scooted farther along in the line. Many people were being separated and He reached out for Ginny's hand to make sure that they stayed together. And he smiled feeling her small hand grasping his. She had soft, white, smooth skin. Her hand fit perfectly into his, and it felt so natural.  
  
Eventually they got in and took several pictures. They did everything from regular smiles, serious faces, and silly faces. All their poses were different and he loved the fact that she couldn't stop laughing after taking them.  
  
As they exited they were informed that they would be sent to them at school sometime in the next week. He could hardly wait to see the results.  
  
"That was fun." Ginny clamed down as they walked back.  
  
"Yes it was." Remus nodded in agreement.  
  
"Now, I really do hate to have to do this, but I'm afraid I must." Ginny paused and stopped walking.  
  
"What?" Remus was puzzled.  
  
"I have to leave you. But don't worry. I'll meet you back at the castle." She sighed.  
  
"Where are you going?" He asked.  
  
"To find a dress." Ginny stated.  
  
"You mean you want to go?" Remus couldn't hold back his excitement.  
  
"Of course I want to. Don't you?" She inquired.  
  
"Yes, but I wasn't sure if it was your thing or not." He smiled.  
  
"Well, I'm pleased to inform you that it is my thing. I love dances. I'm afraid I'm no good, but I love it nonetheless." She laughed.  
  
"Can I come with?" Remus added hopefully.  
  
"I'm afraid not. Otherwise it won't be a surprise. And I can't have that now." She grinned and left him to make his way back to the castle alone.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Ginny's POV  
  
Ginny entered the nearest store and sighed. She had no idea of what to wear. What color? What size? What shape? What style?  
  
She looked through many dresses and found many to be almost what she was looking for, but then would find some minor flaw that made her put it back. For instance, there was a beautiful red dress that had her name on it, but the neckline was just a little too low for her liking. There was a royal blue one that was almost perfect, except for the fact that it was half covered in glitter.  
  
And then she found it! It was perfect! It was a very dark forest green. The neckline was revealing, but still tasteful. It wasn't too frilly, but had just enough. All the edges were lined with gold. And it fit perfectly.  
  
Ginny paid for her purchase and exited. Heading next for the nearest jewelry store. She wasn't sure what kind of accessories she should buy, so she just looked around for a short while. She was pleased to find a gold tiara and black gloves.  
  
She was beginning to tire and entered a shoe store. There she found a gorgeous pair of black shoes that matched her dress. And as luck would have it, the store was for some odd reason selling other items as well. Upon the farthest wall she managed to find masks!  
  
Ginny settled on a black mask that had a little bit of green around the eyes, and was spelled to fit the face of the person wearing it, so it didn't have that odd shape to it.  
  
And when Ginny was just about ready for bed that night she just had to try all of it on, and she smiled in contentment. She loved the entire thing, and she loved the way she looked in it. For once in her life she would get to go to a real dance, and not be the girl standing by the wall hoping someone would eventually notice her. This time, she was going to be once of those few that everyone stared at.  
  
A/N: I truly hope that was to your liking. Once again sorry it took so long. It's not my fault. And fair warning, I'm going to be very busy tomorrow and may have some trouble getting the next chapter up. Oh well, please review! 


	9. Masquerade

Disclaimer: I sadly do not own anything.  
  
A/N: I am so sorry this has taken me so long. I have a lot of things going on right now and I've been busy. I got a new puppy. My friends are fighting. Many friends are going on vacation and I had to see them one last time this summer. And it has all been just so hectic. And I am afraid that I have other really bad news. I'll post that at the author's note at the bottom. For now enjoy.  
  
A week passed, and it was time for Ginny to get ready for the dance. She was having so much fun! Remus was the greatest thing that had ever happened to her. Every possible waking moment he spent with her. She never wanted to go home.  
  
"Druscilla, can you help me get ready?" Lilly asked timidly as she entered their room.  
  
"Sure, but only if you can help me out too." Ginny nodded.  
  
They both got dressed, and did each other's hair. Ginny put Lilly's hair in a pretty bun and Lilly curled Ginny's hair. Lilly did her own makeup, and Ginny wore only lipgloss. It took them over three hours to get ready. And finally with everything assembled they stared at themselves in the mirrors. Ginny twirled in her green dress, which might I add, fitted perfectly. Lilly laughed as she stared at her reflection. She wore a dress similar to Ginny's, only it was red, and contained a little more frill.  
  
"Do you think James will like it?" Lilly asked.  
  
"I think he'll be positively speechless." Ginny assured her.  
  
"I do hope so." Lilly sighed.  
  
Down below Ginny could hear the boys shouting and whining for them to hurry up. Ginny and Lilly waited just another minute, so not to seem too eager. Then as the placed on their masks they descended down the stairs.  
  
Ginny was quite aware of the look on Remus's face. His jaw agape, and eyes wide. It was almost the same expression that James wore. Only James had his mouth only slightly open, but his eyes much wider.  
  
She looked back at Remus again. All for guys wore the same black pants, and the same shirts, but in different colors. Remus was wearing the exact same color green as Ginny. She chuckled at this. Of all the colors that he could have picked, he had to pick the exact same one as her without knowing.  
  
"Remus." Ginny smiled and came to stand before him.  
  
"Ginny, you look, I can't even describe, just, gorgeous." He stuttered in response.  
  
"Why thank you, and you don't look so bad yourself." She laughed.  
  
"Um, shall we go?" Remus offered her his arm.  
  
"I believe we shall." She took is gratefully.  
  
As they passed by the other students they all gave looks of awe. Ginny was beautiful, and Remus was quite handsome. She tried to ignore the looks from everyone, and tried to think of everything that might happen that night.  
  
Remus opened the door for her and she entered and waited for him. They went to find a table for the entire group to sit at. And when they did Remus and Ginny sat down and stared at one another. Although most of his face was hidden behind a black mask, Ginny could still see his eyes. She stared into them for the longest time and was more then willing to become lost in them forever.  
  
"Damn Dru, you look good." Sirius whistled as he joined the table with his date.  
  
"Why thank you Sirius." Ginny smiled.  
  
Remus placed an arm around Ginny's shoulder in an almost possessive way. However she didn't mind. Actually, she found it to be a very sweet gesture. He was jealous and wanted everyone to stay away from her. So in return she slid an arm around his back and leaned her head on his shoulder.  
  
"Who do we have here?" Remus gestured to Sirius's date.  
  
"Oh right, sorry. This is Amber Green." He placed an arm around the girl, but to Ginny it looked just like a show, and that he didn't have feelings for her.  
  
"Oh you know just how to make a girl feel special." She drawled.  
  
"I said I was sorry." He shrugged.  
  
After a few minutes of talking to everyone she left with Remus to go dance. She was glad to be away from everyone for a few minutes.  
  
"If I didn't know any better, I'd think Sirius had a thing for you." Remus muttered, casting a glance back at the table.  
  
"Maybe, but it doesn't matter. My feelings for him don't go beyond friendship. However, if I didn't know any better, I'd say you were a bit jealous over there." Ginny giggled.  
  
"So, maybe I was. I can't help it. For once I have a beautiful girl who is perfect in every way, and of course I've got competition." Remus sighed.  
  
"But you don't. There is no competition. And if there was, I'd pick you." Ginny kissed his cheek.  
  
"You're sweet." He smiled slightly.  
  
"I never doubted it." Ginny nodded.  
  
"I should have seen that one coming." He laughed.  
  
They danced through two slow songs and one fast one and then they returned to the table for a few minutes. Ginny wasn't surprised when she saw James stuttering like an idiot, and Lily blushing ten shades of red. She and Remus looked at one another and smiled. Remus was genuinely happy for his friend, and Ginny just found it adorable.  
  
"I believe Sirius owes us ten sickles." Peter whispered looking over at Lilly and James.  
  
Ginny shook her head. Leave it to them to screw up a sweet moment. It didn't matter though. She was happy. Ginny finally felt like she belonged somewhere. She didn't feel like an inconvenience, or a fifth wheel, or the annoying little sister whom wasn't wanted around. Finally she was somebody, and she was wanted. People enjoyed her company, and it was about damn time too.  
  
"I'm going to go and get us some drinks. I'll be back in a few minutes." Remus whispered in her ear.  
  
"Don't worry. Take your time." She smiled.  
  
She watched him walk over to the buffet and wait in line. She sat there in silence for a moment until she felt a hand on her shoulder. It was Sirius. He stood there with his cocky grin.  
  
"What?" Ginny questioned suspiciously.  
  
"Would you care to dance?" He asked.  
  
"Wouldn't Amber mind?" Ginny inquired.  
  
"Who cares, and besides, she's in the bathroom with some friends. She won't be back for a while." He shrugged.  
  
"Remus should be back any minute. Maybe later." She shook her head.  
  
"Nonsense. The line has barely moved. He's going to be a few minutes, and besides, he looks bored." Remus pulled her to her feet.  
  
"Ok, just one dance. And the moment Remus gets out of that line I fully intend to return to him." Ginny stated.  
  
"Whatever you say. Now come on. I love this song." He pulled her to him.  
  
Ginny made sure to keep a reasonable amount of distance between them. Although she had no problem with him liking her, she knew Remus was not at all thrilled and decided to make sure not to upset him. However, she began to notice that the distance between them was becoming noticeably shorter and decided to make sure that they didn't become any closer.  
  
"Relax." Sirius instructed.  
  
"I am relaxed." Ginny informed him.  
  
"You seem way too tense." He grinned.  
  
"Maybe a little. But there's nothing that can change that so let's just drop the subject." Ginny tried to stop that conversation before it got too far.  
  
"But there is something that can change that. A nice massage would do the trick. What do you say?" Sirius whispered seductively in her ear.  
  
"What do I say?" she said coyly.  
  
"The balcony is empty right now." Sirius smirked.  
  
"And that's the way it's going to stay." Ginny firmly stated.  
  
"What are you talking about?" He suddenly seemed surprised.  
  
"I am not going anywhere with you. I am with Remus now, and he has made me the happiest I have ever been in my life. And I would never do anything that could in any way harm our relationship. You're his best friend. You're on of my best friends. I would have expected more from you." Ginny walked away from him, completely disgusted with him at the moment.  
  
"Wait, Ginny let me explain." He stood there staring after her.  
  
Ginny returned to Remus's side over by the table. He looked a little annoyed and a little upset, but his expressions changed as she approached him. He stood up and handed her a drink. Which she took gratefully and sipped.  
  
"What happened over there?" Remus asked with concern.  
  
"Oh, we just had a little disagreement." Ginny assured him.  
  
"Let's go out to the balcony. It's quieter out there." He grabbed her hand and gently tugged.  
  
They walked through the many dancing couples and out onto the balcony. It was beautiful outside. The sky was dark and the stars shone brightly. The moon was full and it reflected on the water on the lake.  
  
"Have you ever seen anything so beautiful?" Ginny stared at it.  
  
"Just you." Remus came to stand behind her.  
  
Ginny turned around to face him. He stared at her longingly and one hand went around her waist, and the other held her cheek. Ginny leaned into his hand and closed her eyes. Then she placed her hands behind his neck and pulled him down to her. However she didn't kiss him. Instead she turned to say something.  
  
"Did I mention that you look damn hot tonight?" ginny whispered seductively in his ear as the tip of her tongue traced his ear.  
  
He shuddered and Ginny smiled at his reaction. She loved the affect that she had on him. So she nibbled slightly on his ear, and then turned to kiss his cheek. However, Remus had other plans and turned his head and caught her lips.  
  
Ginny was surprised for a moment, but not disappointed. They kissed one another hungrily until they were both completely out of breath. And when she opened her eyes and looked up at him, his eyes had more then just longing written all over them. She knew it well because they mirrored her eyes at the moment and described her feelings too. What she saw in his eyes was lust.  
  
Ginny knew that they were in an area where they couldn't do much due to the fact that it was a public area, but she could just play with him for a little while right. She ran her hands over his chest, and kissed his neck. Her hands slowly undoing the buttons. And once his shirt was open enough for her hand to reach in she explored the bare skin with her fingers.  
  
Remus kissed her again and she wanted so badly to be somewhere else at the moment but knew they weren't and couldn't go much further here. Remus too felt the same way and suddenly pulled away.  
  
"If we weren't here, I'd ravish you." Remus breathed heavily.  
  
"We don't have to be here." Ginny stated suggestively.  
  
"What are you saying?" Remus asked.  
  
"We can leave. No one will be in the tower. Just the younger years and they'll all be asleep." Ginny stated.  
  
Remus grasped her hand and led her away. However they quickly said their good-byes and then raced off towards the tower.  
  
When they got there Remus carried her up the steps and into his room. He carefully lay her down on the bed and closed the door. But he quickly returned. And in between kisses and muffled moans a shirt, pants, shoes, socks, leggings, and a dress were tossed to the floor. And no more then a few minutes after that they were both clotheless.  
  
"Are you sure you want to do this?" Remus asked her.  
  
"Yes." Ginny answered as she kissed him.  
  
And there they were. An hour later just lying there. Remus placed an arm around Ginny and kissed her cheek.  
  
"Ginny?" Remus stared at her.  
  
"Yes?" She tilted her head so she could see him better.  
  
"I have something I wanted to tell you earlier, but I was afraid of scaring you off. And if I don't get it out now I might lose all courage and it will never be said." He mumbled nervously.  
  
"Yes?" Ginny wondered what was coming and whether she should be afraid or not.  
  
"Ginny, I love you." Remus told her, and when he said it, she knew it was true.  
  
A/N: Ok, I really hope you liked that. I'm a little bad at this stuff. I have no experience in this area due to the fact that I'm fourteen and I've never had a boyfriend I was that serious about. Please no flamers. And here's for the bad news. I don't know why but I haven't received my report card. Summer is half way over and I have yet to receive it. Not that I care. I know what I have anyways. But my mom is taking me down to the school tomorrow and picking it up. So I'm officially screwed. I thought I was safe, and I thought it was going to happen so many times this Summer, but I've managed to escape it this long. But I'm afraid it has caught up with me and chances are I will have my internet taken away from me until I can prove that my grades are up. And that won't happen until school starts. But I am not one hundred percent sure she will take it from me. So don't give up yet. And if it is I will earn it back. So just keep checking for my story. I promise I will return. And for the mean time read my other stories if you're bored. Or go through my favorites. Some pretty good ones in there. Wish me luck. And review please. 


	10. Bitten

Disclaimer: as much as I wish I did I do not own anything.  
  
A/N: I'm back. At least until school starts. My parents got my reportcard and I'm still allowed on for the rest of the summer but as soon as school starts it's gone for a few weeks. I'll be working on it at my best friend's house once a week, but I cannot guarantee that anything will be posted. As soon as I get the progress report I'll have it back again. But nothing to worry about just yet. Not until September.  
  
Two weeks had passed again. Remus sat by a tree at the edge of the forbidden forest. It was a dark and cold night. Behind the hazy clouds the stars were hardly visible. Yet one thing shone very clearly. The full moon. Remus had always loved it. It was beautiful, and he loved the way it cast silver light over everything in sight.  
  
He gazed out into the trees and stared into the darkness. The trees so tall and twisted. Who knew what secrets and mysteries hid within them? He was always so curious about that. Of course he had ventured out into them with Sirius, James, and Peter before. But they never went very far. Every time they did something would happen. James would sneeze and draw attention from the creatures of the night. Sirius would trip. Or Peter would get his foot caught in the cloak and made them visible.  
  
Now he was all alone. The perfect opportunity to explore. He had no intentions to go very far. Just a little ways. What harm could it do?  
  
Little did he know what great harm it could do, and how it would affect the rest of his life. How a little mistake made in just a few minutes could possibly ruin his life forever. But he had no knowledge of this and slowly entered under the shadows, hidden from most light.  
  
He stumbled and crawled over branches, rocks, roots, and things he didn't wish to know about. His hands were all sticky and dirty. And he was already positive that his robes were filthy. Yet something deeper was hidden. He knew that something was there. What it was, or even why he felt so compelled to find it was a mystery to him. But he continued on.  
  
Finally he reached a clearing. It wasn't very big, but it was a small area of cleared space. It was quiet and Erie. He was about to turn back, seeing as nothing was there, nothing he could see anyway. But an awful stench reached his nose. The foul odor of some poor creature's carcass.  
  
He scanned the area for a body, but there was nothing in sight. No body. No blood. Not even a bone. It was bare. But a rustle in the distance caught his eye. Something was near. Something alive, and apparently tall.  
  
Deciding now would be a good time to go back he slowly backed away. So not to turn his back on whatever it was. He pulled his wand from his pocket and looked over to see the outline of a monster standing no more then ten feet from him.  
  
Remus meant to run. His pulse quickened and still he remained frozen for a moment, but then he regained his composure for a moment. At least enough of it to start running. And he did. He ran swiftly and at a sprint. And he didn't dare look back. He knew that if he did he would see whatever it was directly behind him and would loose all hope of any chance of survival.  
  
Just as he made it to the edge of the clearing the monster made a jump for him and knocked him into the ground face first. Remus turned over and started to crawl backwards. His wand was now of no use to him. He could hardly see the creature, and he could not think of a single spell that could possibly help him.  
  
"What do you want from me?" Remus stuttered.  
  
The creature snarled in response and stepped into the light. Remus stared in wonder and fear. A werewolf stood before him. Tall, with matted brown fur. Red rabid eyes stared back, as yellow teeth glistened. Remus had never been so afraid in all his life.  
  
Before he knew it the werewolf was charging at him once again. Remus covered his face with his arms and yet it didn't seem to help much. He was still bitten. Remus let out a piercing scream and sent the monster flying back into the shadows.  
  
He stood himself up wearily and shakily. Slowly, he stumbled his way back to the castle. His vision became a blur. He was losing his consciousness. How he made it all the way to Dumbledore's office was beyond him.  
  
But when he woke up in to morning he found he was asleep in a bed. A strange bed in an unfamiliar room. Slowly he stood up and pain surged through his body. He winced and looked down at his arm. The blood had been washed away and it was all bandaged up.  
  
"It is good to see you awake Mr. Lupin." A friendly voice appeared in the doorway.  
  
"Dumbledore." Remus sat up nervously.  
  
"I found you outside of my chambers last night. Your arm was bloody and it had bitemarks. Care to tell me what happened?" the old man pulled up a chair.  
  
"I was bitten." Remus looked down at his arm with fear.  
  
"By what?" Dumbledore asked.  
  
"A werewolf." Remus sighed.  
  
"And how does one go about finding a werewolf?" Dumbledore questioned.  
  
"I was out by the forest last night. It was so pretty and I'd never really seen it. So I went exploring. I ran into some monster and was chased back to the edge of the forest. There I was attacked. When I screamed it scared him and he fled. So I tried as best I could to make sure I got indoors. That's all I remember." Remus looked at the floor shamefully.  
  
"You do realize that you have broken many school rules?" Dumbledore stared.  
  
"I do." Remus nodded.  
  
"But that does not matter at the moment. What we must do right now is worry about your health. In one month there will be another full moon. We cannot have you lurking about the halls at night then. We must find you some sort of place to hide for the remainder of your time here at Hogwarts." Dumbledore stated gravely.  
  
"But aren't there potions that can help this?" Remus suggested.  
  
"Why yes there are, but they involve a certain ingredient that is in very short supply this year and I'm afraid we probably won't be able to get a hold of it." Dumbledore sighed.  
  
"Are you mad at me for what I've done?" Remus asked timidly.  
  
"I am not mad at you. Rarely am I ever mad at a student, but I am certainly disappointed. I should like to think that a prefect would know better. And I know you knew what you were doing perfectly well. Still you chose to go out there and I cannot stop you from making your own decisions. So, now you will have to live with the consequences of those mistakes. But am I mad? No." Dumbledore shook his head.  
  
A/N: I really am sorry that this is so short. I am so grateful for all of your reviews. I was so happy last night. Looked at the reviews from all my stories and I'm less then fifteen away from a thousand! And I really haven't been writing all that long. But thank you so much for your reviews. And I'm almost finished with your next chapter. Expect it by Tuesday. 


	11. Misery

Disclaimer: I own nothing.  
  
A/N: I'm sorry I made a mistake in the last chapter. Remus was bitten before. Sorry about that. I hope you can still enjoy this story though.  
  
Ginny paced outside Dumbledore's office. She waited up for Remus all night the night before and he never returned to the commonroom. No one had any word of him in the morning either. She was so worried. If anything happened to her she would just die. So now she had to talk to Dumbledore.  
  
The door to his office opened and Ginny swiftly entered and approached Dumbledore. She had so much to say and no specific order for it either. So she just summed it all up in one sentence.  
  
"Professor Dumbledore, Remus is missing." Ginny stated with worry.  
  
"Ahh, Mr. Lupin warned me you would come to me saying that. I am pleased to inform you that he is not missing. I am quite aware of his whereabouts and I am sure he will come and see you tonight. You need not worry." The old man smiled.  
  
"Where is he? Where was he? What happened?" She questioned wondrously.  
  
"I'm afraid I am not of liberty to give any more information at the moment. But I can assure you he is indeed safe." Dumbledore nodded.  
  
"Thank you. When you see him can you tell him I'll be waiting in the commonroom for him?" Ginny pleaded.  
  
"Of course." He replied and opened the door for her to exit.  
  
Ginny was outraged! The old man knew what was going on and withheld all information. She was worried sick and was going insane and he just shrugged her off. How dare he? He acted as though it was none of her business. Anything that had to do with Remus was now her business!  
  
"Anything?" James asked her as she entered the Gryffindor tower.  
  
"He's safe. Dumbledore told me that he should be back sometime tonight. That's all I got out of him. He refused to say anything more." Ginny sighed.  
  
"Damn. I wonder what happened to him? And why wouldn't Dumbledore tell you?" Sirius asked.  
  
Ginny looked at the two of them. Both just as worried as her. She had spent all night waiting up with them. Sirius had apologized over a week ago for his rash and rude behavior earlier, and they were ok now. And James she never had a problem with, but she was still cautious of what she let out around them. But they spent all night just staring at the door. Watching. Waiting. Hoping that he would swing the door open and saw he had just gone for a walk or something.  
  
"So what do we do now?" James asked.  
  
"You two are more then welcome to go to sleep. We know he's ok, so we don't have to worry. I'm just going to wait here for him." Ginny sat down in the closest chair to the door.  
  
"Nope. I don't buy that crap. You say we have nothing to worry about but I can still tell you're scared. We can't leave you all alone in such a condition. We're just going to have to wait with you." James sat down across from her.  
  
"You really don't have to. You two should seriously get some sleep. I'll be fine. I promise." Ginny insisted.  
  
"We're staying." Sirius sat beside James.  
  
"But." Ginny started.  
  
"No buts. You have no choice. We're staying because we want to. Besides, you'd be lying if you told us you didn't want the company." James laughed.  
  
"You know me all too well." Ginny sighed.  
  
"Yup." They both nodded in unison.  
  
So they sat there. Hours sitting, talking, or not talking. Sirius fell asleep after a few hours. James not long after him. Still Ginny was glad that they didn't leave her. She was lucky to have friends like that.  
  
She stared at the floor. Half asleep now, but refusing to give in completely. And slowly the door creaked open. Ginny instantly flew to the door. Remus slowly entered, his face grave and depressed.  
  
"Remus where have you been?" She threw her arms around his neck and hugged him.  
  
He gently placed his arms around her and held her. He sighed into her hair. He didn't speak. Ginny knew something was terribly wrong.  
  
"Remus?" She stared into his eyes with concern.  
  
"We need to talk." He sighed again.  
  
"Ok." She led him over by the fire.  
  
"In private." He shook his head.  
  
"Ok." They left and walked down the halls and outside to their tree.  
  
Remus sat down and stared at the grass. Ginny sat beside him and placed a hand on his arm. Quickly he withdrew his arm. She jumped, startled by his action. Ginny tilted her head slightly and looked at his arm. He was making sure his sleeve covered it. Something was there that he didn't want her to see.  
  
"What's wrong? What's going on?" Ginny asked.  
  
"Something happened to me last night. I. . . I can't." He looked away.  
  
"Please tell me. I cannot help you if I don't know what's wrong. Take your time." She gingerly touched his face.  
  
"I went out to the forbidden forest last night. I was just taking a walk. It was so beautiful. So me being the idiot that I am I went in. Things happened and I went farther then I should have. And to make a really long story short, I got bitten." Remus stated frankly.  
  
"Oh my, are you all right? Are you hurt?" Ginny gasped.  
  
"I'm fine, kind of. I was bitten by a werewolf Ginny." Remus sighed.  
  
"I should have known. I should have stopped you. Oh Remus, this is all my fault." Ginny whispered.  
  
"You knew? How?" Remus looked at her with fear.  
  
"Remember? I'm from the future." She explained.  
  
"Right. Wait, you knew, and you didn't tell me?" He seemed angry.  
  
"I knew, yes. But I had know idea when it was going to happen. And I wasn't allowed to tell you. It would put you in danger if I told you." She stuttered.  
  
"How could you? You knew! And you said nothing. Why did you get into this relationship fully knowing I was going to become wolf boy? Are you sick?" Remus looked at her with disgust.  
  
"You have no idea what I have gone through. I have gone to hell and back. All my life my family and friends have been fighting a seemingly impossible war. People I knew died left and right. People weren't who I thought they were. Some were a little different. Some were very different. But they were all special to me. They were all unique and I loved them all the same. No matter how different they were. I could care less if you're now a werewolf." Ginny exclaimed.  
  
"Look at me! How can you love me knowing once a month I'm going to turn into an evil creature?" He stared with disbelief.  
  
"Look at me! Once a month I'm not so pleasant to be around either. So you're a wolf once a month. So what? You're still the same boy on the inside. You are still Remus, the boy I know and love. I love you Remus. No matter what." Ginny held his face in her hands and forced her to look at him.  
  
"But I'm dangerous. If I'm not locked up on the night of a full moon I could hurt someone. And you always hear of werewolves going first for those they love. I could hurt you Ginny." He shouted, no one could hear them.  
  
"But you won't. You'll be contained during those nights. And if you do come after me I won't be mad. I'm a big girl I can take care of myself. I can fend you off without harming you too much. I'm not worried about this. I don't see why you are?" Ginny shrugged.  
  
"How can you be so calm about this. I'm hideous. I can't even stand to be myself! How can you stand to be around me? Let alone love me?" Remus questioned.  
  
"Because I do. I always will. And nothing you do can ever change that." Ginny firmly nodded.  
  
"I don't want to hurt you Ginny. I can't. You need to stay away from me from now on." Remus sighed.  
  
"What are you saying?" Ginny whispered.  
  
"I think you should move on. Find someone else. Don't talk to me. Just stay away. I only want what's best for you." Remus told her with sadness, but not anywhere near as much as Ginny's.  
  
"How can you say that? You have no idea. How do you know what's best for me? What is best for me is you. You are the one thing, the one person that makes being here fun. And now you want me to rot here, alone and in misery?" Ginny questioned with the first tear gliding down her face.  
  
"I'm sorry Ginny, but I can't be with you anymore. Not while I know I can do you harm." He sighed.  
  
"But I love you. I can't be without you." Ginny started to mumble, but he silenced her with a kiss.  
  
She clung to him tightly. She knew that once it was over, it was over. He pulled away sooner then she was ready for and he pulled her to her feet. She looked at him longingly, and his face mirrored her own.  
  
"Good-bye Ginny." He looked at her before walking away.  
  
So there she stood. Frozen in place while the tears pored down and blurred her vision. Her heart ached and her head hurt. How could she go back now? Now all she wanted was to go home.  
  
A/N: What do you think? Sad isn't it? Poor Ginny. Just when she finally gets the happiness she deserves it gets pulled away from her. It's like this saying my friend told me. 'What happens when the only person who can make you stop crying, is the person who made you cry in the first place?' I don't know who wrote that. I wish I did. But I felt so sad just writing this. Sorry, I'm really emotional today. I haven't talked to this guy in a really long time and when I finally got the chance I got pulled away and I won't get to see him for another two weeks and it's been over two months already. Sorry. Don't mean to bore you with the sad details of my personal life. Review please. Next chapter is already underway. Oh, and thank you for all the reviews. Today I finally reached over 1,000 in all of my stories! 


	12. Tell Me You Love Me

Disclaimer: Once again I must tell you that I own nothing, though I truly wish I did. That would be great!  
  
A/N: Ok, sorry for the delay. I've been busy. I will try to get back to updating quickly like before. Thank you all for your reviews. I appreciate it. Beware, this is another sad chappie.  
  
That night poor Ginny hardly managed finding the way to her room, with her eyes being flooded with tears. She collapsed onto her bed and her whole body wracked in tears. How could he do this to her? The one person she loved, and now she was alone. James wouldn't understand, all he could think of now was Lily, and she didn't want to get in the way of his future. Peter, she was never close too. And last there was Sirius. And she just didn't want to talk to him.  
  
"Why me? What crime have I committed that would make me deserving of such a cruel punishment?" Ginny screamed into her pillow.  
  
"My only crime was loving him." She whispered in sorrow.  
  
Ginny silently cried herself to sleep that night. Her dreams however were filled with him and provided no escape from her misery. So she was still in the same state as the night before, only now she had classes to attend.  
  
"Remus." Ginny silently called to him.  
  
"Druscilla? Are you ok?" Lily came and sat at the edge of her bed.  
  
"I don't know." Ginny shook her head.  
  
"What happened?" Lily asked with true concern.  
  
"I don't know. I don't know." She stuttered.  
  
"Well, if you need someone to talk to I'm here for you." Lily smiled sympathetically and left the room.  
  
Ginny forced herself out of bed. She jumped in and out of the shower. Threw on the nearest robe and threw her hair up in a messy ponytail. Throwing all her books together she dawdled sown the stairs and all the way to the great hall.  
  
Not many were up yet. But Remus was. As soon as he was aware of her presence he stood up to leave. Ginny ran over to him. When she reached him he was heading towards class.  
  
Ginny grabbed his arm and gently tugged until he turned to face her. His face now wore the troubled and weary expression she was so used to seeing him with in the future. He stared at her silently. Waiting to see what she wanted.  
  
"Remus." She touched his face lightly, and her eyes filled with longing.  
  
"Look Ginny, I have to get to class. Can we talk later?" He turned away and seemed a little anxious.  
  
"Um sure. I guess I'll see you later then." Ginny sighed and slowly pulled her hand back.  
  
Remus nodded and turned around. He walked and never even glanced back at her. She was hurt, almost enough not to realize he was going in the wrong direction.  
  
"Where are you going?" Ginny called out to him.  
  
"To class." He looked over his shoulder.  
  
"Remus, you do realize that it's in the other direction." Ginny pointed out.  
  
"Not anymore." Remus sighed.  
  
"What do you mean?" She tilted her head in confusion.  
  
"I've had my classes changed. It starts in five minutes. I really have to go Ginny." Remus looked at her with a deep longing, but he restrained from acting on his emotions.  
  
"Oh." Ginny whispered, but he didn't hear.  
  
She watched him turn the corner and leave her sight. She leaned against the wall for support and let herself slide down to the ground. She buried her head in her hands and a tear slid down her cheek again.  
  
He had his classes changed. Obviously to get away from her. How could he? He had already hurt her and now he had caused even more pain. To Ginny it felt like he had taken a knife and stabbed her. And just now he had twisted it.  
  
She sat there for a while. How long she had no idea, but she didn't care. Yet a while later she was found by Sirius. He bent down to look at her. She only looked down at the ground. But he tilted her head up and forced her to look at him.  
  
"Ginny, what's going on?" Sirius asked with confusion.  
  
"Remus." Was all that she could get out.  
  
"What happened to you? What did he do?" Sirius forced her to stand up.  
  
"He. he. he." Ginny stuttered as she shook her head.  
  
"I'm going to take you to your room. Tell Dumbledore that we're both sick. And then I'll help you and we'll figure out what's wrong and how to help you get better ok? Does that sound like a plan?" Sirius helped her down the halls.  
  
"But." Ginny murmured.  
  
"No buts. We're going to do exactly as I said. We're going to make you feel all better ok Ginny." He told her as he carried her into her room.  
  
So Ginny and Sirius spent the whole day talking and helping her sort everything out. She told him everything. Every last detail of their breakup and what had happened that morning. Sirius seemed torn. He had no idea what to do. Two friends. Two separate problems. Two to help. Yet one big problem for him.  
  
"I don't exactly know what to tell you Ginny." Sirius stated sadly.  
  
"Tell me what you think. I can take it." Ginny pleaded.  
  
"Honestly, I think I would have done the same if I were him. He loves you Ginny. Truly he does. And he doesn't want you hurt. So don't take it as a personal offense. He does love you. But he wants to protect you." Sirius told her.  
  
"Protect me from what? The one true happiness I've ever known!" Ginny screamed.  
  
"Don't be stupid. He doesn't want you to be unhappy. He doesn't want to be unhappy, but he feels that he needs to protect you from himself. This is what he thinks is right, and you should respect his decision. He wouldn't do this if he didn't love you so much." Sirius explained.  
  
"But I don't need to be protected. I need him. And this decision. I should have had a say in it. We can make this all work. If he'd only let me show him he'd see how wrong he is." Ginny stated desperately.  
  
"No Ginny, you should leave him. I know this is hard on you. It's hard on him too. Hell, it's even hard on me. You two mean a lot to me and I hate to see you both like this, but I think you should just leave him be. He needs time. If during that time he finds that he can control this situation and is certain that he can love you without bringing you harm then great. But if he doesn't, which I don't think he will, you need to leave him alone Ginny." Sirius stared at her with seriousness.  
  
"No. I will not accept this. I love him. And he loves me. I know it. I will make things better. You'll see." Ginny pulled the covers over her head and cried herself to sleep again.  
  
When she woke up again it was night. The other girls were in their beds sleeping. One of them even snoring. She pulled herself up and out of bed. She changed her robe and brushed her hair. She put it up in a loose bun. Then grabbing her wand she exited the tower.  
  
Ginny wandered the dark halls. She knew that Filch and his cat would be roaming the halls, but she didn't care. She just needed to get out. She needed some air. And carefully she made her way out and to the edge of the lake.  
  
There she sat at the edge and dipped her feet into the cool water. She shivered every now and then when the wind would blow, but other then that it remained quiet and still. She picked the nearby flowers and weaved them into a crown. Just like she used to when she was younger.  
  
She looked at the sky and knew that the sun was due to come up in an hour or two. So she picked herself up and dusted herself off. Then she made to go beck to the castle. But when she turned she found that she was not alone.  
  
There stood Remus. From his stance she could tell that he had been there for a while. He had been watching her, and she hadn't known.  
  
"what are you doing here?" Ginny asked coldly.  
  
"I came to see you." He answered and took a step towards her.  
  
"why? You made it perfectly clear earlier that you wanted nothing more to do with me." Ginny glared with hatred.  
  
"that I did, but you have questions I know. And I owe you answers." He stated with a shrug.  
  
"Why did you change your classes?" She questioned sadly.  
  
"To make it easier for you. I knew you would be sad, and I know it would make things harder for you if I were still around. A constant reminder. I want you to move on and I figure this to be the easiest way." He replied.  
  
"But I don't want you to go away. It only makes things harder." She whispered.  
  
"Don't. I only came to answer questions." He told her firmly.  
  
"Why did you really leave me? You know I can protect myself. What are you afraid of?" Ginny asked.  
  
"I'm afraid of hurting you." He stated.  
  
"Bull, you know I can handle this. What's really wrong? Maybe you're the one who can't handle this. Because I came into the relationship with full knowledge that you would become a werewolf. So don't give me that protection crap." She spat angrily.  
  
"Stop this Ginny. I don't need it. You know what? I'm just going to leave. I don't need this." He threw his hands up in the air in defeat.  
  
He turned on his heel and was making his way across the field. Ginny had no idea what to do. She stood there silently for a second and then called out to him.  
  
"Don't walk away from me Remus. Look at me!" She demanded forcefully.  
  
So he did.  
  
"I love you Remus. And I know you do too." She stared.  
  
"No, I don't." He shook his head.  
  
She searched his eyes and found no longing. No desire. No love. No needing. Just a hard and cold stare. But she knew he had to be lying. He just had to be.  
  
"Look me in the eyes, and honestly tell me that you no longer love me!" She yelled.  
  
"Is that what you need? Is that what you need to hear. If it will make you feel better, if it will help you move on, then no. I don't love you Ginny." He told her, his gaze never straying.  
  
"Liar! You love me, and I know it." She screamed.  
  
"No. I don't." And with that he left her again for the third time in tow days, standing all alone.  
  
A/N: Another sad one. I am so sorry. I promise the next chapter will be less sad and depressing. I hope you liked it though. The end is coming soon! So look out for all the upcoming chapters. I should be done soon, and hopefully before school starts. Otherwise I'll take a really long time and I might have to wait for a long time before getting back to you people. But please review. 


	13. Letters

Disclaimer: I own nothing so please don't sue.  
  
A/N: thanks for your reviews. I promised another chapter so here it is. I promised it would be less gloomy so I made it more cheerful. Enjoy.  
  
It had been over a week since Remus had said those words to Ginny. Over a week since he had declared that he no longer loved her. She knew it was not true, and that he had not truly meant it. Sure she was hurt, but the tears had stopped. The pain wasn't as great anymore. She would occasionally see him passing by in the halls. But she would not look at him, because she knew that he was looking at her.  
  
On the rare occasion that their eyes met she could see the pain. He wasn't happy. He was very sad. He looked like a younger version of his future self. Not that sweet and carefree boy she had grown to love. But she still loved him.  
  
Now she and Sirius had grown close. Yet it was hard for her. She knew that if she ever returned she would not have him. And nor would she have James. Both dead. She would miss them dearly, but now all she really wanted was to go home.  
  
That morning she had received a letter from Dumbledore. He had asked her to come to his office that night and not to bring anyone. She knew it had to be about her return home. She was nervous. Hopefully he would have good news for her. She wanted to leave this time and go back, or rather forward to where she belonged.  
  
But there could always be bad news. Like they would find a way to send her back but it was a spell that would require something illegal in which they weren't willing to risk, or that they had given up and there was no way for her to return. The idea scared her very much.  
  
Anxiousness got the better of her and she ran. She raced towards his office and pounded when she got there. The door opened and she took a seat.  
  
"Ah, Ginny, glad you could make it." Dumbledore smiled cheerfully.  
  
"You wanted to see me sir?" Ginny prayed that he had good news.  
  
"Yes, about your little predicament. You see I think we have a solution." He placed his hands together as he paced about the room.  
  
"Really? When can I return?" Ginny asked excitedly.  
  
"Hold on now. You see, I guess this was meant to happen. My future self sent a message back in time to me and told me that you would be able to return home soon. There was a spell found that could send you back also. But I was told that you were here for a reason. And once you accomplished what you were sent here to do, you would be returned home at dawn." He explained.  
  
"What am I to do? I'm clueless here." Ginny shrugged.  
  
"I was informed that there are two students that you are aware of that will bare a child that will save the world in the future. You are supposed to help them admit their true feelings for one another, ensuring that they will spend the rest of their lives together and then you're free to go." Dumbledore nodded.  
  
"That's it? That was all I had to do? Ok then sir. I have to go. This will take a day or so. So if all goes according to plan I will be gone from this place in no time. If I don't get the opportunity to say goodbye to you later. I want to thank you for everything sir. I truly appreciate everything you've done for me." Ginny smiled gleefully.  
  
"It was my pleasure. I wish you good luck and I hope that you will soon be returned to your family safely." Dumbledore opened the door for her and with that I left.  
  
When Ginny returned to her dorm it was late and too late to do anything for now. So she spent this time gathering up what she was going to say. And she wrote letters to everyone.  
  
Dear James,  
  
It was a real pleasure getting to know you. I hope you are happy and I wish you the best of luck in your future. Take care of Lily, and remember to enjoy every minute. You are a really lucky guy so don't forget it. And please don't forget me either. I hope to one day see you again, but that is doubtful. So I'm afraid I must say goodbye. Remember all the good times, and try and stay out of trouble now.  
  
Your Friend,  
  
Ginny  
  
Dear Lily,  
  
I'm so glad things have all worked out for you. Take care of yourself and watch over James. Make sure he stays out of trouble now. I wish you all the best and remember not to forget me.  
  
Your Friend,  
  
Druscilla  
  
Dear Sirius,  
  
I truly appreciate everything you've done for me. I'm really going to miss you. But do not worry, our paths will cross again. Enjoy your time and freedom as a child while you still can. I'll always remember this side of you, and I hope you'll always remember me. Take care of yourself, and please watch over Remus for me. Thank you for being there and for all that you have done for me.  
  
Your Friend,  
  
Ginny  
  
Dear Remus,  
  
I'm really going to miss you. I understand why you made the decision that you did. I'm not saying that I am happy about it. But I do understand and I thank you for looking out for me. I love you, and I always will. Remember that, and remember me. Take care of yourself, and try not to be so gloomy. I want to thank you for all that you have done for me. You were my first boyfriend. My first kiss. My first everything, and to me you are everything. I will always love you. I just wanted you to know that. Enjoy your life, and please watch over everyone for me ok. I love you.  
  
Love,  
  
Ginny  
  
After she finished her letters she sealed them and placed their names on the front. She slipped them under her pillow for the night and fell into a dreamless sleep. Hoping that when she woke up the next morning she would be able to do what she needed to and to get home as soon as humanly possible.  
  
A/N: So, was that any better? I hope you all like it. I'm gonna go and get started on the next chapter now so I can get that to you tomorrow hopefully. The end is near finally. You know, I started two other stories before this, and this is going to be the first one finished! Odd isn't it. Oh well. Review please. 


	14. Final Hours

Disclaimer: like I've told you all time and time again. I do not own a thing though not by choice.  
  
A/N: Thanks for the reviews. I finished this one last night, and the next chapter is all finished too. So I'll try to post that tomorrow. Read and review please.  
  
After classes the next day Ginny decided to go watch James at quidditch practice with Lily. She had decided that she was going to be finished with this place within the next two days. So they watched and Lily cheered them on. But Ginny figured now was a good time to start making conversation.  
  
"You two are so cute. I wish I had that." Ginny sighed.  
  
"You did, and you will again someday." Lily smiled assuringly.  
  
"You two seem so perfect. So happy." Ginny stated.  
  
"Really. I am happy, but we're not perfect. No one is." Lily shrugged.  
  
"Why do you say that?" Ginny asked.  
  
"Well, He is perfect, but I'm not. I have feelings that I want to share with him but I can't explain. And I'm afraid to because he might not feel the same way and he might break up with me." Lily explained.  
  
"You love him don't you?" Ginny meant it as more of a statement then a question.  
  
"Yes." Lily nodded.  
  
"Lily, James isn't like that. I see the way he looks at you. I think he loves you too. You should just tell him. He isn't the type of guy to leave you over such a thing." Ginny added.  
  
"I don't know. I'm not even sure how to." Lily admitted.  
  
"Aren't you two having a picnic tonight? Do it then. You too are alone and away from all the everyday distractions. It'll be perfect." Ginny suggested.  
  
"I don't know. I'll think about it." Lily sighed.  
  
They watched the rest of practice in silence. And then when it was over lily talked to James for a minute and left him to go to the locker rooms. Ginny however, waited outside for a few more minutes to talk to him.  
  
"Hey, what are you doing here?" James smiled as he exited the locker room.  
  
"Oh, nothing. I just wanted to talk to you about something." Ginny shrugged.  
  
"Oh really, what do you want to talk about?" James laughed.  
  
"Lily." Ginny stated.  
  
"What about Lily?" James questioned nervously.  
  
"You love her." Ginny stared at him.  
  
"What? How do you know? Did Sirius tell you?" James spat angrily.  
  
"Nope, it's just obvious." Ginny sighed.  
  
"So what's your point?" James asked.  
  
"I think you should tell her." Ginny smiled.  
  
"Tonight? Why?" James curiously tilted his head to the side.  
  
"Just do it ok. Just trust me." Ginny patted his shoulder and left to go to the library.  
  
She knew she would find Sirius there. And she wanted to spend a little more quality time with him before she left. After all, she would never see him again. And for some reason it was much sadder then the thought of never seeing James or Lily again. She would see them through Harry, but in the future she was still a little sad at the loss of Sirius.  
  
And as predicted she found him sitting at a table with a pile of books and a stack of papers. He hadn't noticed her entrance and so he kept on working. She circled around his table once and than took a seat across from him.  
  
"Hey." He sat down his quill to pa full attention to her.  
  
"Hi, what are you doing?" She smiled brightly.  
  
"I just finished my homework at the last minute. Now I'm all done. Thank goodness too, my hand was starting to hurt." He laughed.  
  
"Ouch." Ginny giggled.  
  
"So what are you doing here?" He asked.  
  
She decided that she was going to tell him she was leaving. He didn't really have to know all the details right? So she dove straight into it.  
  
"I wanted to say goodbye in case I don't get the chance later." She stated.  
  
"You found a way to go back?" He questioned.  
  
"Yeah. If all goes well I should be back by tomorrow morning." Ginny sighed.  
  
"Wow, how did all this happen?" He asked.  
  
"Unfortunately I'm not at liberty to discuss such matters. But I just thought I should tell you, and I wanted to say goodbye to you." She stared down at her hands.  
  
"I'm really going to miss you. When are you leaving?" He whispered.  
  
"I'm supposed to go at dawn. I'm really going to miss you too. I left a letter for you, Lily, James, and Remus under my pillow." Ginny closed her eyes.  
  
"Aren't you going to say goodbye to them too?" He wondered.  
  
"I don't think so. Lily and James don't need to be bothered right now, and Remus has already made it clear that I am to stay away from him. So I'm going to respect his wishes." She shrugged.  
  
"I understand. I really wish I didn't have to, because I'm really going to miss you if you go, but I have to leave. Dumbledore is expecting me and I have to go. I'm so sorry Ginny." Sirius apologized.  
  
"That's ok. It's probably better this way. I'll see you later ok?" Ginny stood up.  
  
"I truly hope so." He nodded.  
  
They walked out of the library together and Ginny gave him a hug, and a kiss on the cheek. He smiled slightly and left. Ginny's heart sank. She knew that was the last she would ever see of him. And now there was nothing she could do about it.  
  
With nothing else to do, and no where else to go she headed down to her tree. There was no reason for her to go back to the tower tonight. And nothing else she needed there. She had her pictures from the day she spent with Remus in Hogsmeade, every letter he ever gave her, her wand and a few little trinkets he had given her.  
  
She sat outside for hours. She looked at her watch. It was almost midnight. Only a few more hours to go. She sighed to herself and closed her eyes.  
  
"Ginny!" A frantic voice called.  
  
She opened her eyes and turned to see the last person she expected. Before her stood Remus. He was breathing heavily obviously due to running. His hair was also messy from it. His eyes held tears and longing and love.  
  
"Remus?" Ginny gasped.  
  
"Sirius told me you were leaving. Is it true? Please tell me it's not?" Remus stared at her sadly.  
  
"It is." She nodded sadly.  
  
"Why? Ginny please don't leave me." Remus begged.  
  
"I have to go. I have no choice now." Ginny whispered.  
  
"Why? I want you to stay. I made a mistake Ginny. I love you. I need you. Please, I'll do anything. Just don't leave me." A tear slid down his cheek and landed on his lips.  
  
"I told you, I have no choice. I was sent here for a reason. And I have fulfilled my task, and at dawn I'm being sent back home." Ginny sighed.  
  
"Isn't there any way that you could possibly stay?" He asked hopefully.  
  
"I wish there was. I'm so sorry love. I'm going to miss you. I love you, and I don't want to be without you. I wish this had never happened. I wish I had never come here. If I could take it all back I would, only to keep you from heartbreak." She wiped away the next tear that was forming in his eyes.  
  
"No, I love you, and I would not trade this time with you for anything in the world. You have shown me everything Ginny. Without you I would still be just some kid. Another boy oblivious to the world of love and how it can affect a man." He held her close.  
  
"Oh Remus, what am I to do? I will return to the future, and be all alone. I will never love another. And you, you will be here. I hope you move on. You deserve to be happy. I hope you find someone." Ginny leaned her head on his shoulder.  
  
"Never. I'll only love you Ginny. But isn't there some way we can be together in the future? Please tell me that there is?" He pleaded desperately.  
  
"There is, but you will never go for it. You are far too respectable a man to ever even consider it. There is no hope for a future for us." She sadly informed him.  
  
"Why not? You claim you know me in the future. And you know I would do anything for you. Why?" He asked.  
  
"Because I can't do it to you. I would never do it to you. I know how grave the consequences would be and I could never allow such a thing to happen to you. Remus, this is it. After these next few hours I will be gone. Not from your life completely, but as good as gone. We will be in love, and nothing will be allowed between us. You will understand then." She closed her eyes in misery.  
  
"No, Ginny, you must at least try. You must try. I promise you I won't care about what happens to me." He explained.  
  
"Do not make promises like that. You don't know what our futures hold. Please, my love, just accept this. I'm leaving, and I'm afraid I'm never coming back. You must come to terms with this." She sighed.  
  
So they spent the next few hours together. Standing in one another's arms. Silently they prayed for more time. To most people it would have been tiring and would have been far too long. But not for Ginny and Remus. For them it wasn't nearly enough time. The hours ticked by like seconds.  
  
The sky was now becoming brighter. The stars were disappearing. The moon was less visible, and you could almost see the sun. Ginny looked up at Remus. And he looked down to her. Both of them started to cry and sobbed sadly in their last few minutes together.  
  
"Remus I love you. I don't want to leave you." Ginny kissed his lips softly.  
  
"And I love you too Ginny. I love you so much. But you'll never leave me. You'll always be here in my heart." He placed her hand over his chest.  
  
"I know, but I can't live without you." She whispered.  
  
"And you won't. I'll always be with you Ginny. My heart will always be with you." He kissed her.  
  
The sun was coming up. In less then tow minutes it would come. Ginny pulled off her bracelet that she was wearing. It was one that was given to her when she was six, and she had never taken it off before. She took it off and placed it around his wrist.  
  
"If you truly love me Remus. As a sign for me in the future, never take it off. When I return, I know nothing can become of us, but if you can show it to me in some way, I will know." Ginny cried.  
  
He took off his ring. It was a simple silver band that his mother had given him as a child. So he slid it onto her finger and kissed her hand.  
  
"And when you return, show me this ring. And I too will know." He kissed the top of her head.  
  
"I love you Remus." She cried.  
  
"I love you too Ginny." He whispered sadly.  
  
"There's not enough time." She panicked as the first minutes and a half ticked away.  
  
He placed a finger on her lips to silence her. And then he leaned forward to kiss her. One last kiss. She closed her eyes and clung to him for dear life. And when she opened them, it was dawn, and her lover was no where to be seen.  
  
A/N: I know I said the end was near, and it still is, but I have made a few changes in the end so hopefully I'll be done in a week or so. I was going to leave this as the last chapter, but I just couldn't do that to you people. So I'm adding what happens when she returns. Don't worry, it won't be much longer ok? Review please. 


	15. Return to the Future

Disclaimer: I wish I owned Remus, and Draco, and Oliver, but sadly I own nothing.  
  
A/N: Thanks for the reviews. I wrote this last night and I saw that you guys already read the next chapter so here this one is for ya. I'm going to be really busy today, but if I have time I'll write and post the next chapter tonight. Read and review.  
  
Ginny now found herself alone. Still under the tree, but no Remus, and everything about the atmosphere had changed. So everything for James and Lily must have worked out. Sure she was happy for them, but she wasn't happy she was here.  
  
First she wanted to get away from here. And once she was away she wanted to come back. Then she fell in love and never wanted to leave. Her heart was broken and she wanted to go home again, and then in her final hours in the past her broken heart was mended. She didn't want to ever leave there. And now she was here. Back where it all started. She wanted nothing more then to go back to him.  
  
Why couldn't she? All she had to do was go back to the forbidden forest and ask the creature to send her back! So she tore off towards the forest. She ran as fast as she could.  
  
"Ginny!" A voice called from behind her.  
  
She looked back to see Hermione, but she kept on running. She had to get away. She had to go back. Only then would she ever know true happiness again. So she ran and ran and ran.  
  
Finally she reached the forest. There wasn't a sound. Nor was there anything in sight. Only trees and dirt. No monsters, no demons, no creatures. She continued deeper inside and found herself lost. She had no idea what to do.  
  
"Where are you? I know you're here! You have to be here!" Ginny shouted at the top of her lungs.  
  
And there she stood for half an hour with no response. But she continued to wait. He had to come back. And when he did she would do anything as long as he sent her back.  
  
Twigs cracked not far off and Ginny raced towards them. It had to be him. It just had to be, but it wasn't. It was the one person she had left to escape. Harry.  
  
"Ginny! Where have you been?" Harry rushed to her side.  
  
"Harry go. Leave me, I must find him, and he won't come if you're here." Ginny tried to push him away.  
  
"Who? What are you talking about?" Harry questioned as if she were a raving lunatic.  
  
"Look, I don't have time to explain. Just go away." Ginny pleaded desperately.  
  
"No. You're ill, and I'm taking you back to the castle. Everyone's been worried about you." Harry grabbed her hand and tried to drag her away.  
  
But Ginny pulled free from his grasp and ran. She was not going with him willingly. She had to go back and that was that. So she led Harry deeper into the forest until she was even more lost then before.  
  
She bumped into something. It was him! The creature that had helped her those months ago! Finally Ginny smiled with delight.  
  
"You again?" He smirked amusedly.  
  
"You have to send me back there! Please!" Ginny pleaded with him.  
  
"I'm afraid I can't. But I am pleased to see that you returned safely." He nodded with a sly grin.  
  
"Ginny where are you?" Harry called not far off.  
  
"Gotta go." The creature smiled evilly and when he snapped his finger he was gone!  
  
Ginny spun around. He was no where in sight!  
  
"No! Come back here! I need you! Please!" She yelled.  
  
Then she felt two strong arms lift her up and she was lifted over someone's shoulder. She knew it was harry. She had tried to ask him to put her down and she had tried to talk to him. But he ignored her. He never said a word, just kept on walking until they reached the castle.  
  
He dragged her then up the stairs and into Dumbledore's office. There she found her parents, her brothers, Hermione, and all the teachers. Including the one she loved.  
  
She stood there and looked at all of them. No one moved. Nor did they say a word. She looked at everyone, but paused for a moment and stared at Remus, or Professor Lupin now. He was still beautiful, and he stared back at her.  
  
Ginny wanted nothing more then to run into his arms and never let go. But she knew she couldn't. Now she knew it wasn't going to happen. She would never go back.  
  
"Everyone, leave us." Dumbledore demanded calmly and they all filed out of the room.  
  
She gazed towards the doorway. Professor Lupin was the last one to exit. And he paused for a moment and stared at her. He looked down at her hand and saw his ring. He closed his eyes and left with the others.  
  
"Well Miss Weasley, I take it there isn't much to explain. You were sent into the past and while you were there you had to help Lily and James so that they could eventually produce Harry. But that's all I really know about. Though there is one thing I would like to discuss with you." Dumbledore sighed as he took a seat.  
  
"About what?" She asked with a shrug.  
  
"I remember the day that you left. That morning one of my students returned with a very sad and long face. And ever since that day he's changed. He used to be a very happy child, and for the duration of your time in the past he was the happiest I'd ever seen him. But ever since that day he has always had all of these deep secrets and worries hidden. I have a feeling you have to do with some of it?" Dumbledore arched an eyebrow.  
  
"You mean Remus?" Ginny inquired.  
  
"May I remind you that he is now Professor Lupin to you. And yes he is the one I speak of. I was never told about it, but I had my suspicions. Were you two in some way involved?" He questioned and Ginny felt sick.  
  
"Yes we were." She nodded sadly.  
  
"I want to make it clear to you that there will be nothing between you two. Or at least to the knowledge of anyone else. If there is something going on between you two for the remainder of your time here and anyone else hears about it I am afraid by law that I will be required to fire him and expel you. Do I make myself clear?" Dumbledore firmly stared.  
  
"Yes sir. I don't think anything will happen. He would never. It's too late for us. So I don't there will be anything more then your average student teacher relationship between us sir. Not in secret or otherwise." Ginny whispered.  
  
"Very well then. You should be on your way now. I will inform them all later of what has happened, but I will leave out a few details which might involve touchy areas for you. But be aware that I want this kept just between those few waiting behind the door. No one else is to know. If anyone asks you where you have been all summer you will simply tell them that you were just visiting a relative for the summer. Oh, and just to make sure you know, school starts in two days. The other students will be arriving tomorrow." He opened the door and let her escape and see her family.  
  
They all hugged her and told her how worried they were and Ron and Harry apologized for everything they had done. And once everyone left her she was standing alone with Harry. He stared at her in a way she had never seen from him before. At least not directed at her.  
  
"Ginny. I wanted to apologize again. I really didn't mean to hurt you that night. And all that time you were gone I was worried sick about you. And I missed you, and while you were gone I also realized something." Harry held her hand.  
  
The door to dumbledore's office opened again and Professor Lupin was leaving. He looked at the two of them. Her heart leapt and she was speechless. Harry however paid no mind.  
  
"I realized that I like you, and that I have feelings for you. Feelings that go far beyond friendship. If you'll still have me, I'd love to take you out sometime. Maybe even become your boyfriend if you find me worthy." Harry squeezed her hand.  
  
Ginny looked down at her hand. She rubbed the silver band on her right hand. It had only been there for only a few hours, but she had no intentions of taking it off. Remus looked down at her hand again and still saw it there. She tried to look for her bracelet, but she couldn't see anything. His sleeves went past his wrists and therefore she couldn't tell if they were still there.  
  
"Ginny? Did you hear me?" Harry asked.  
  
"Oh, sorry. That's very sweet of you Harry, but while I was gone I had some time to think and many things happened to me. I realized that I'm no longer in love with you. I'm so sorry Harry. Really, you're a great guy, but there's only one for me, and unfortunately nothing can become of us now." She glanced over at the Professor, who was now walking past them, but slowly.  
  
"I understand. I don't deserve you. I treated you badly all those years. You should have someone better Ginny. I'm sorry." Harry sighed.  
  
"So am I Harry. Please don't take it as anything personal." She stared at him now.  
  
"I won't. I'll see you later then." He let go of her hand and she left to go back to her room.  
  
A/N: So. . . what do you think? Good? Bad? In between? Thanks for everything, and please review! 


	16. Arguments

Disclaimer: I own nothing.  
  
A/N: Ok, another chapter. I'm trying to keep up. I'm busy today, so I wrote half of the next chapter this morning. When I get home I'll finish and I'll try to get it up tonight or tomorrow morning. Read on.  
  
It was the first day of Ginny's sixth year. It felt like her seventh though. Since she practically went through her fifth year twice. She was a little anxious, and very nervous. Of course she had friends, but now she decided to keep herself distant from them. Things would be too weird for her if she became close to any of them again. With the exception of Hermione. She was the only one who could ever come anywhere near understanding.  
  
"Hey Ginny." Hermione greeted her at breakfast.  
  
"Hey." Ginny smiled genuinely.  
  
Although she still hurt inside, and would for a long time. She was determined not to show it. She didn't want to raise any suspicion. Because she would eventually give in to Hermione and tell her all. Which she had sworn not to do, although Hermione was extremely trustworthy.  
  
"Can I see your classes?" Hermione picked up the parchment beside Ginny.  
  
"Sure, I haven't looked at it yet. Do you have any with me?" Ginny asked.  
  
"Nope. If all your classes were pushed back just an hour we would have all of them." Hermione stared at the paper.  
  
"What do I have first?" Ginny swallowed a bite of her waffle.  
  
"Um, you have Defense Against the Dark Arts." Hermione handed it over to Ginny.  
  
Ginny froze. Boy, first thing in the morning. Couldn't they at least give her a few hours to relax and get settled in? Of course not. They have to jump right in to that one place she would feel most awkward didn't they?  
  
"Is something wrong?" Hermione stared.  
  
"Oh, I was just hoping to have that later. That's one of the classes I enjoy more and I'm still waking up in the morning. You know what I mean?" She shook her head.  
  
"Yes. It can be frustrating I know. Oh well. Maybe you should go to bed earlier, so you can get up earlier. You can be all refreshed and awake for class." Hermione suggested.  
  
"I don't know. I like staying up late, and I'm not exactly a morning person." Ginny shrugged lightly.  
  
They chatted for a few more minutes. Harry and Ron joined them. Ron acted as if nothing had ever happened, and Harry tried to act normal, but she could see he felt awkward and even a little sad. Ginny felt sorry for him. There was after all, a time when she would have been thrilled to hear that Harry felt the way he did. But that was before Remus, and her feelings had changed.  
  
Classes were to start in a few minutes and Ginny got up with her books in hand and started off towards the direction of Professor Lupin's room. She gave a heavy sigh and when she saw a few friends outside waiting for her she put on a fake smile, not that they would know the difference, and headed in with them.  
  
"Welcome back everyone. I know, it's your first day back, so I'll cut you all some slack. For this first week we won't be doing much work. Just become reacquainted with each other and used to being here after a three month vacation." Professor Lupin sat on his desk.  
  
All the tables were arranged differently. They were in rows, not in groups like the years before. So everyone stood there staring at them.  
  
"You may all take any seat you like. Please try not to sit with someone who will distract you too much. And remember these seats are only temporary." He chuckled as everyone scattered about.  
  
Ginny's friends Amy and Raquel grabbed her by the arm and led her up to the front. She followed as they pushed her into the seat closest to the teacher's desk. She stared at them wondering what in hell they were doing picking seats in the front.  
  
"Why are we sitting here?" Ginny asked suspiciously.  
  
"Duh, Mitch Myers is sitting in the row behind us. It's the closest seats we could get. Why? What were you thinking?" Amy looked back behind Raquel and grinned slyly.  
  
"I just wasn't sure." Ginny shrugged.  
  
She sighed to herself. This was going to be a long year. And she had no idea what she was in for. Remus looked down at her and tilted his head slightly. As if he were asking her why she chose to sit there. And she pointed over her friends in reply. He nodded in understanding, and they held gazes awkwardly for a moment.  
  
"Ok everyone. I know this is something you did when you were little, but it beats doing work. We'll go around the class and tell what we did over the summer." He informed us as everyone else moaned and complained.  
  
He laughed at us all and then raised his hand signaling for us to quiet down again. Everyone else seemed to be thinking of how to interestingly sum up their summer. Ginny didn't care.  
  
"Ok, we'll start from the back and work our way forward." He smiled  
  
So we all turned towards the back and looked at Wesley Windslow. He smiled nervously and started in on how he went to Ireland to visit his dad and then to Canada to see his mom. Ginny didn't look at him as quickly as everyone else. Her gaze lingered on her teacher. He was paying attention to the boy in the back, but from his posture she knew he was antsy and nervous from her staring at him. And he was obviously determined not to return the attention.  
  
She watched him for only a minute longer and then focused her attention towards the back of the room. And every now and then she would sneak a peak backwards and twice she found him staring at her.  
  
Eventually she grew weary and bored of listening to all the girls talking of their shopping sprees in France, Italy, and America. And the guys complain of how they had to visit their old, boring, or sick relatives. It was the same thing every year and soon she dozed off.  
  
"Miss Weasley." A voice roused her from her sleep.  
  
"Hmm?" She moaned as she awoke.  
  
"You fell asleep on us there." Professor Lupin shook his head.  
  
"I'm sorry, I just. . ." But the bell rang and cut her off.  
  
She was thankful for that and she jumped up with the rest of the other students. Picking up her belongings she hurried towards the exit, humiliated. However apparently not embarrassed enough.  
  
"Wait. You may go when I dismiss you. I believe we discussed this last year didn't we?" Professor Lupin called.  
  
The class groaned and mumbled as they all returned grumpily to their seats. Ginny inwardly cursed herself for being such a fool.  
  
"You are all excused. All but miss Weasley." He announced.  
  
Ginny's jaw dropped and she sighed. She glanced towards her friends in the doorway. They were waiting for her. And she waved to them to go ahead without her. Then nervously she turned and walked up to the front desk.  
  
He got off his desk and went to meet her. Her heart raced and her breathing became quieter. He looked down at her with an unreadable expression. She quickly remembered how easy it had been to read his emotions when he was younger.  
  
"You want to speak with me Professor Lupin?" She stared down at her feet.  
  
"Miss Weasley, we really need to talk." He started.  
  
"Ginny. Its Ginny." She looked back up.  
  
"Right then. Ginny, we have a lot to discuss. You have a ten-minute break. Is there anywhere you have to be right now?" He asked.  
  
"Amy and Raquel are waiting for me by potions, but it's not urgent." She shrugged.  
  
"Look, I know you just came back two days ago. I remember everything, and I remember giving you that ring. I need you to put that away now Ginny." He sighed.  
  
"Why? You told me to wear it as a sign for you in the future that I still love you. So I'm not supposed to take it off unless my feelings have changed. And they haven't. Remus. . ." She whispered sadly.  
  
"Professor. You can't call me that anymore. I'm not a boy anymore. And it would look weird if one out of my students called me by my first name. In fact, I'm not going to call you by yours either." He stated matter of factly.  
  
"I'm not taking it off. Not until I stop loving you. And I told you back then. I told you I would never love another. And I'm keeping my word. You should too." She glared at him angrily.  
  
"I can't. I was a simple, lovesick fool back then. Ginny, it happened over thirty years ago. Can you really expect nothing to change over thirty years?" He asked.  
  
"I can. I thought you loved me. It all happened two days ago for me. At least give me some time to calm down and adjust a bit. I mean, I was in love with you. You were my first. . ." She trailed off.  
  
"Which is something that I must say I am not proud of and I do apologize for." He added.  
  
"No, those moments with you were the only times I was ever truly happy. And if you recall, I wasn't the one who came to you in the beginning. You came to me. And I told you of all the things that could go wrong and would, and you said you didn't care. You said nothing would ever change. You were my first boyfriend. My first love. My first kiss. I even lost my virginity to you Remus." Ginny spat, but in a low voice so that people passing the class would hear nothing.  
  
He flinched at the memory. He closed his eyes and gripped her by her shoulders without harming her.  
  
"Miss Weasley, make no mistake. I do deeply regret all of it. I'll admit, I did love you, and what I put you through was wrong. I wish I could take it all back, but I can't. So you muct move on. We must never speak of this again. And I assure you that nothing will ever become of us. Nothing more then the average student teacher relationship, I'm not even sure we can safely have that right now." He shook her slightly.  
  
"I love you, and if you'll remember, I wasn't the one who wanted to talk about this. If you approach me I will tell you everything. I wasn't asking you for anything before. But I love you Remus. It won't go away. And can you honestly tell me you don't love me anymore?" She stared at him waiting for his answer.  
  
"I don't. I don't love you." He stated.  
  
"Hmm, this all seems familiar. A few weeks ago you broke my heart and I asked you if you loved me. You said no, and as it turned out, you were lying. Why on earth do you think I'll believe you now? And I know one simple way to find out if you do love me or not." She smirked evilly.  
  
He gave her an odd look but stared. Waiting to see what she had planned. In an instant she grabbed his hand. She lifted it and pulled back his sleeve, exposing his wrist. There was nothing there. And she did the same with the other. Nothing!  
  
She froze. She looked up at him. Her eyes became glossy, but she knew that she wouldn't cry. Not now. Not while she had another class to attend in a few minutes, but she was hurt. And he knew he hurt her.  
  
Ginny stared at him with hatred and backed away. She turned and looked at him over her shoulder. And he still stood in the same place, same position. His face was emotionless and she hated it. She hated him now. And she ran away. And for the first time she left him there standing. But it still felt as if he had left her again instead.  
  
A/N: So, what do you guys think? Now, I have a few choices for you. I can end it soon, but I would probably have a sad ending. But I can make a sequel with a happy ending. Or, I could just keep going and make there lots of tension between them. She could be rude and have snide, sarcastic remarks. Or he could have a girlfriend. They could argue and kiss and admit that they love each other and have a secret relationship? I have many more ideas, but I don't feel like writing them. So, review and please tell me what you want. 


	17. Confessions

Disclaimer: Sadly, I own nothing.  
  
A/N: Ok, my computer has issues and doesn't like me today. So I apologize if you don't get another chapter until tomorrow night. Not only is my computer being a butthead, but I'm really busy tomorrow. I hope to finish this before September 2. For me school starts on the third and I won't be allowed on very much, or at all until mid November. I'm really sorry guys. I'm keeping up with the grades this year, and I plan on getting this back as soon as I can. But I still have this for like another two weeks. And I plan on adding at least one chapter a day. So I think we're good for a while longer at least. Read on now, and then if its not too much trouble review please.  
  
Later that night Ginny reflected on everything. She knew she had told Remus when he was younger that they could never be together again, but now things had changed. She wanted him, and badly. Although decades older now, she did not care. Somewhere in him, there was still the boy she fell in love with. There had to be.  
  
When he was younger he had darker, thicker hair. Now his hair was lighter, a few gray hairs, and a little thinner. Suprisingly he had more muscle now then before. The voice was still the same. The eyes unchanged. And her feelings for him were the exact same.  
  
A knock came at Ginny's door and she opened it to find Hermione. In her hands were two mugs. Hermione handed her one as she entered Ginny's private room. Seeing as Ginny was a prefect.  
  
"I didn't really get to talk to you at dinner. So I came to see you now." Hermione smiled warmly.  
  
"Ugh, I have so much I want to tell you. And you have to tell me all about your day." Ginny sat down on her bed.  
  
"Tell me everything and don't leave out any details." Hermione pulled up a chair.  
  
Ginny was actually considering telling Hermione everything. But she knew she wasn't supposed to. Oh, how she wished she could talk to somebody about it. And who better and more trustworthy then Hermione?  
  
"Well, I fell asleep in Rem-Professor Lupin's class. That was embarrassing. Snape was cruel as usual. Flitwick's was fun, and the others were pretty much boring." Ginny shrugged.  
  
"What happened to 'I have so much I want to tell you'?" Hermione asked suspiciously.  
  
"Oh, there are other things. I do want to tell you, but I promised not to tell." Ginny smirked.  
  
"It involves a guy and I know it. I see that smirk Ginny Weasley! Who is he? What's his name? Tell me all about him!" Hermione laughed.  
  
"You're right. There is a guy involved, but I can't say whom or what's going on." Ginny sighed.  
  
"Please Ginny. I promise not to tell anyone. You know I wouldn't." Hermione pleaded.  
  
"I know I can trust you, but can you trust yourself. Hermione, this isn't just some little secret like when I liked Harry. This is truly serious. If anyone else ever finds out it will endanger not only me, but him as well. And as much as I'm pissed at him right now, I don't wish for anything to happen to him. I could never live with myself. Can you honestly say that you will never tell a soul as long as you shall live?" Ginny questioned with such seriously that Hermione had never seen the likes of.  
  
"I promise Ginny. No one will know." Hermione answered.  
  
So Ginny whispered to Hermione and spilled the whole story. She needed someone to talk to and Hermione was the only one whom she trusted. And as Hermione listened and Ginny explained everything from being sent back in time, falling in love, being sent back, and her conversation with a certain Professor that morning, she began to feel a whole lot better.  
  
"Ginny, you poor thing. I can hardly believe that happened to you. You must feel awful." Hermione gasped.  
  
"That's the understatement of the century." Ginny said sarcastically.  
  
"What are you going to do? Are you going to take off that ring? I wouldn't. You said as long as you loved him you'd keep it on." Hermione shook her head in pity.  
  
"I have absolutely no intentions of taking it off." Ginny stated plainly.  
  
"Are you going to ignore him? Or are you going to try and win him back?" Hermione asked.  
  
"I have no idea. I want to try and win him back, but I don't know if I should. If I do and I succeed, what happens from there? We would have to hide our relationship, and if we got caught Dumbledore made it clear that he would be fired, and I would be expelled. Although I don't want to risk expulsion, losing him his job would be far worse. I love him and I don't want to hurt him. But if I just ignore him, it would be hard. I can't act normal. It's just not an option now. I can either act like the queen bitch, or a lovesick puppy." Ginny sipped her hot chocolate.  
  
"I don't know what to say to you. I couldn't even tell you for sure what I'd do. And I don't know if I should try and give you advice, because either way there are consequences, and I don't want to be responsible for leading you into trouble. I don't know what I can do to help you Ginny." Hermione sighed in frustration.  
  
"I understand. I appreciate your honesty, but in the end, my decision will be my own and will be no fault of yours. And you don't have to tell me what to do. I just need someone to talk to. I need someone to listen to me so that it doesn't stay bottled p inside of me." Ginny admitted calmly.  
  
"Then I'm here for you. Whenever you need someone to listen, and if you ever need help I'll do my best to help you in any way possible." Hermione gave Ginny a friendly hug.  
  
"Thanks. I don't know what I'd do without you." Ginny shook her head.  
  
"You probably wouldn't survive. Oh well, should go. I have to get up early tomorrow." Hermione stood up and put her chair back.  
  
"But you haven't told me about your day yet." Ginny complained.  
  
"It was pretty uneventful compared to yours." Hermione laughed as she exited.  
  
Ginny fell into a peaceful sleep in weeks. She was always sad about him dumping her. Or sad because she was leaving him behind. Or sad because he was gone. Or sad because She wanted to go back and couldn't. But now that she had let all of her feelings out, she felt suprisingly better. And had a nice peaceful sleep, filled with sweet dreams of better times.  
  
But when she woke up it was nearly four in the morning and she could not for the life of her get back to sleep. So she got up and got dressed. There was work already assigned, so she headed down to the library for an early start.  
  
As she made her way towards her destination, she picked up her pace a little bit. Hoping to get there sooner. But as she rounded a corner she ran into someone and both of them were knocked over.  
  
She sat up and shook her head. Who else could possibly be up at this hour? Whoever it was, they smelled good.  
  
"I'm so sorry. Here, let me help you up." A voice said as she looked up.  
  
It was Remus. He was standing there holding out a hand to help her up. She looked at him suspiciously. She had decided for the moment that she was not going to play nice with him. He had made it perfectly clear that there would be nothing between them and that he no longer loved her. So she decided that she wasn't going to chase after him like before. No, she was going to keep her distance and avoid him.  
  
"I've got it." She got up without his help.  
  
"I really am sorry." He apologized, but somehow she knew that he hadn't meant for bumping into her.  
  
"For what? I should have been looking where I was going." She said coldly.  
  
"I meant for hurting you. You're a great kid. You're smart, kind, pretty, and talented. Any man should be lucky to have you." He awkwardly told her.  
  
"That's very kind of you, but you don't have to say anything. I understand. You think I'm just a silly little girl with a crush. I get it, you don't have to worry. I'm going to stay the hell out of your way, and I'd appreciate it if you'd return the favor." Ginny replied curtly and turned on her heel.  
  
"Wait. You've got it all wrong. I don't think you're just some silly little girl. I understand what you're going through. I went through it a long time ago. And I got over it a long time ago. But it will take time for you. You've just got to relax and let it go. Maybe you should go out with Harry, or the one your friends moved you to the front of my class for." He suggested.  
  
"I don't think so." Ginny looked disgusted.  
  
"Why not? They're great kids." He stated.  
  
"I'm not looking for a great kid. I'm not. All I want is to return to the past and return to my love. The one who would be thrilled to see me, and would actually love me back. I deserve it, and I don't deserve this." She shook her head at him.  
  
"I know. You are a great girl. You deserve the best and you deserve to be happy. That's why I want you to move on. There are plenty of other guys out there who would be more then honored to have you. You just have to find the right one." He sighed.  
  
"I've already told you. I know who the right one is. And he doesn't love me in return. So I'm just going to stay the hell away from men. This way I can't be hurt again." She glared.  
  
"Don't do this. You've got to understand where I'm coming from. That was all a long time ago. I spent three years hiding myself away from people. I was afraid to become close to anyone. And I prayed every night that you would soon return to me. And I stared at those pictures. I wrote stories, poems, and songs about it. And I cried myself to sleep for months. And do you know what the worst part was? I lost almost all of my friends over this. Because I withdrew myself. And I ached for years, and finally when my wounds were almost completely healed, you showed up in your third year. You were just the sweetest child I had ever seen and it was hard for me to be near you. Because I knew I loved you, and you had no idea what was in store for your future. To have to sit there and watch you for years. I had to stay away from you because I loved you and I knew that I would soon enough cause you the greatest pain you had ever experienced before. So don't you do this to me. Don't you dare do this to me Ginny." He stared at her with such intensity that it scared her.  
  
"It's Miss Weasley to you. Now if you'll excuse me Professor Lupin, I'd like to get to the library while I'm still young." Ginny hissed.  
  
"Damnit Ginny. Why are you doing this?" He asked.  
  
"Because I love you!" She shouted.  
  
And at that moment, without any warning whatsoever, he pulled her to him and kissed her. He kissed her hungrily and passionately. She kissed him back and stood on her toes to get as close as possible. And then when she was out of breath, she pushed him away.  
  
"No, Remus we can't." She realized what she was doing was wrong.  
  
"What are you saying? Just a minute ago you told me you loved me. And now you're telling me that I can't love you?" Remus asked with disbelief.  
  
"No. That's not what I'm saying. I love you, but we can't do this. You said before that we couldn't see one another. And now I see that you were right. It would be impossible for us. You're a teacher, and I'm a student. It's wrong, and it's illegal. If anyone found out we would both be out of here." She shook her head.  
  
"But who said anyone would find out? We can keep it a secret. No one will know. Ginny, I tried earlier to tell you I don't love you anymore. But I lied. I do. I never stopped loving you, and I never will. And I know it's wrong, but I do. And nothing anyone does will ever change that. Can't you see?" He held her face gently.  
  
"I'm sorry my love. But we can't. Maybe someday, when we're both out of here. But for the next two years, there will be nothing." She sighed.  
  
"Do you know what it was like? Do you have any idea how it was? Just watching you for three years, while you paid no notice. You had no clue. And it was so hard not to run across the room, pushing everything else aside and grab you. I wanted to be with you and I couldn't. Please don't send me through that again." He begged.  
  
"I'm sorry Remus." She kissed his cheek, and left him standing all- alone. Heartbroken and shamed.  
  
A/N: Ugh, the tension, and the sadness. I love it! This is so much fun. I love writing. And as soon as school starts and I get my computer back, my stories will be influenced by my life. If I'm grumpy and pissy, then you'll probably get a chapter that reflects it. And if things are going my way, you'll know because you'll get several very happy and cheerful chapters. Not that anything is wrong right now though. I'm not happy or sad. I just like writing this because, hell, I'm not even sure why! Oh well, enough of my ramblings. Review please!!! 


	18. Late Night Letters

Disclaimer: I own nothing unfortunately.  
  
A/N: OMG. I hate being grounded. I haven't been allowed on here in months. It's killing me, but my parents are gone right now, and I've managed to write a quick chapter. I hope this can satisfy you for just a little while longer. My grades are up. I'm just waiting for my report card now.  
  
Ginny spent the next week avoiding Remus. She would enter class at the very last minute so there was no time for talk before school. And she was the first one out of her seat when the bell rang so he couldn't approach her afterwards. When she went anywhere she made sure to have a friend with her so that there was no chance of running into him by herself.  
  
"This must be stressful for you." Hermione stated as they walked towards the library.  
  
"You have no idea. I want him. I really want him. But he made it very clear that it was wrong. Then what does he do? He kisses me! I wish he'd make up his mind." Ginny sighed in frustration.  
  
"Have you seen the bracelet?" Hermione asked as they stepped inside the library.  
  
"Wait. We'll talk about this more later. Right now I'm not going to say anything. I don't want anyone to know anything." Ginny answered.  
  
They walked around for a while just looking at all the different titles. But as Ginny rounded a corner she saw a woman with a very familiar figure. Creamy white skin, silky hair ten shades of fiery red, slender, tall. None of it was ringing a bell.  
  
Ginny stared at the girl. Her back was facing Ginny, so she couldn't see the features of the woman's face.  
  
"What are you looking at?" Hermione was a few feet from Ginny, already with a pile of books in her arms.  
  
"That." Ginny nodded her head towards the woman.  
  
"Who is she? Do you know her?" Hermione questioned.  
  
"I don't know." Ginny shrugged.  
  
"Do you want to walk over there and introduce ourselves? Or we could 'accidentally' bump into her. Or we could just walk past and find a better spot to see her from." Hermione suggested.  
  
Ginny wasn't sure which she would do, but she knew she had to do something. Something inside of her told her to take a look at this girl. There was something going on and Ginny had to know what.  
  
As she walked slowly with Hermione, trying as best they could not to look suspicious, the girl spun around and bumped into them sending Hermione's books crashing to the ground. Instantly all three girls knelt down to pick up the books. And when they looked up all three stared at one another with looks of shock and recognition.  
  
"I'm so sorry. I'm such a klutz sometimes." The woman smiled.  
  
"Oh, it's ok. It's my fault too. I should have been looking where I was going." Hermione smiled back.  
  
"Hey, I haven't seen you here before, but you look really familiar. Do I know you?" Ginny asked.  
  
"I don't know. You look oddly familiar too. Both of you." She shook her head.  
  
"Well, I'm Hermione Granger, and this is Ginny Weasley." Hermione introduced them.  
  
For a moment an unreadable expression passed over the woman's face. And then she looked down at her watch.  
  
"I'm so sorry. I wish I could stay but I'm late for a meeting with Dumbledore. I really have to go." And with that the red head headed out of the library.  
  
Ginny and Hermione just stood there speechless. Neither one of them knew what to say.  
  
"What just happened?" Hermione asked.  
  
"I'm not sure." Ginny looked past the doorway.  
  
"That was weird." Hermione commented.  
  
"Yeah it was." Ginny agreed.  
  
"But you were right. She does look familiar. Really familiar. Almost like we know her, but a younger version of her." Hermione tried to explain.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Later that night Ginny sat by her window, staring out into the stars. She wished on every single one of them that things would work out for her, though there was little hope.  
  
Eventually she fell asleep, but a tapping on the window stirred her from her slumber. Opening her eyes she found an owl waiting for her. Hastily she left him in and took the parchment from him.  
  
Dear Ginny,  
  
Look, I know this is all hard, but we really need to talk. I apologize for everything both past and present. My intentions were pure I swear, but I was a boy then. And twenty years have now passed. Can you even imagine? Twenty years with not a single moment of complete happiness. Ginny, it almost killed me. And I know before I told you that there could, should, nor would be anything between us, but I was wrong. Try as I may I can no longer deny my feelings. I know this is wrong. Teachers should not fall in love with their students, but they do sometimes, and I have. I love you Ginny. And when you searched me for the bracelet that day, had you lifted my sleeves just a little more you would have found it. I've never once removed it. And I know you still have your ring. So you must still feel something for me. But are you willing to do something about it? Are you willing to have a relationship and hide it from the rest of the world? Would you rather wait another year or so until you have graduated? Or do you think it is impossible for anything to become of us now? I really need to talk to you about this. I am not asking you to come to me now, but whenever you are ready, sometime within the next few days, please come to me. I promise not to do or say anything you do not want me to.  
  
Forever Yours,  
  
Remus  
  
Ginny's heart raced and pounded. She needed to talk to him, but first she had to see Hermione. She sprung from the window and raced through the corridors to Hermione's room. Ginny pounded on the door until Hermione came out.  
  
"Mmm. . . What is it?' Hermione moaned.  
  
"Hermione I'm really sorry, but I really need to talk to you." And with that said Ginny shoved the letter into Hermione's hands.  
  
Hermione read the parchment and her eyes grew wide. Then she glanced up at Ginny.  
  
"Wow." Was all Hermione could say.  
  
"I know. What should I do?" Ginny panicked.  
  
"Ok, I'm tired, so I'm just going to get right to the point. Do you love him?" Hermione asked.  
  
"Yes." Ginny answered.  
  
"Are you willing to have a secret relationship with him, fully knowing what some of the consequences may be?" Hermione asked.  
  
"Yes." Ginny nodded.  
  
"Then what are you doing talking to me? Go get your man!" Hermione laughed and closed her door.  
  
With great speed Ginny sprinted towards Remus's office. She knew she would find him there. And when she reached there out of breath she pounded on the door.  
  
No answer.  
  
She knocked again. No answer. One more time. And then she heard a crash.  
  
Ginny paused for a moment. What was going on in there? Was Remus in trouble? Or had he knocked something over in his haste to open the door? She didn't leave time to think up other possibilities. She tried to open the door, but it was locked. So she used a spell, and threw it open.  
  
Ginny was hurt and appalled at the sight before her. There was Remus, unharmed and untouched. But he was not alone.  
  
A/N: I hope you like. I've gotta go, but don't give up on me yet. Those of you who are waiting for my other stories, if I can I'll sneak back on later and add more to them. I love you all so much. I'll be back soon. 


	19. The Other

Disclaimer: I own nothing.  
  
A/N: Sorry that this has taken me so long. I have a lot going on right now. And I'm sorry if this chapter is too short and not quite to your liking. I'll try to get another one up by the end of the week, but no promises.  
  
Ginny froze in the doorway. Nothing in the world could have prepared her for the sight she was now seeing. Remus was fine, but he wasn't alone. He was with some redhead. Ginny couldn't see the face, but she was able to see that it would probably take a crowbar to pry the two off of each other.  
  
"God I've missed you." Remus whispered before kissing the woman again.  
  
"Remus, do you know how hard that was for me?" She giggled.  
  
"Yes, but now you're here. And everything is right again. I love you so much." He was still unaware of her presence.  
  
Ginny was devastated. She felt broken. And tears were streaming down her face by now. But she refused to let him see this. She would have rathered him think that she no longer had feelings for him, then to let him know that he had hurt her again.  
  
So she tried to slip out the door again. Taking one last glance back at the couple before her, she closed the door behind her. Creek.  
  
The door had squeaked and had given her away. Instantly both heads were staring in her direction. Ginny closed her eyes and prayed that when she opened them that she would be back in her own bed but when she opened them she was still in the same place.  
  
"Aww shit." She muttered to herself.  
  
"Wait a minute. What's going. . ." But Remus was silenced by a flick of the other woman's wand.  
  
"What are you doing to him?" Ginny stared in horror.  
  
"Relax. He's fine." The other woman smiled.  
  
"Who are you? And what are you doing here?" Ginny hissed angrily.  
  
"Oh but I'm sure you know. Don't you recognize me?" The woman said in a taunting voice.  
  
Ginny stared at her. It was the woman she saw at the library. And still the woman looked familiar, but she couldn't place it.  
  
"No." Ginny shook her head.  
  
"Then do you recognize this?" The woman revealed a silver band around her finger.  
  
It looked exactly like the one that Remus had given to her! Ginny looked at her own hand and stared. It was exactly the same. She gasped at her sudden realization. The woman standing before her was her. Only her future self!  
  
"You're me!" Ginny exclaimed in confusion.  
  
"Yes indeed. Now you don't have much time. When I was in your place I had made arrangements with Dumbledore and he sent me back into the past. For years I had to keep away from Remus so that things would all work out how they have now. And finally I have returned to him. We need to send you back right away." The older Ginny explained.  
  
"What do you mean send me back?" Ginny questioned.  
  
"I mean that there can only be one of us here. It will ruin and destroy everything if there are two of us in one time for more then twenty- four hours. In a few hours things will go terribly wrong and we'll never be able to be with him. That is if we don't send you back." The older one sighed sadly.  
  
"Why did you have to stay hidden?" Ginny asked.  
  
"Because if he found me we would end up together again. But what would happen when I was born again in the future? The future Ginny would have different experiences then me. It would all go wrong and we'd end up in trouble." She stated.  
  
"I have so many questions right now. How did this all happen? Where did you come from? How can I be sure this isn't a trick? Are you sure that by leaving I'll be able to end up with Remus in happiness years from now? What do I do when I get there? What am I supposed to do?" Ginny inquired curiously.  
  
"We don't have time for this right now. Drink this and eventually you'll understand everything." The other Ginny handed her a vile.  
  
"So I take it this is your first time seeing him in years?" Ginny whispered sadly.  
  
"Unfortunately, but at least we'll finally be able to be together." The other smiled slightly.  
  
Ginny took a deep breath as she looked at the vile. She decided to take it and do what she was told. But what would happen she wasn't sure she wanted to know.  
  
She walked across the room and looked up at Remus. She kissed him quickly. One last time. And then she poured the liquid down her throat. 


	20. Leaving Again

Disclaimer: In no way, shape, or form do I claim to own anything.  
  
A/N: Man, I am so incredibly sorry for all of this. I'm so stressed out lately. I've been trying to keep up with my grades and what little social life I have. And finals are coming up in a week or so, so I'm really freaking out about that. I'll try my best not to go so long again without updating. But as I said, I've got a lot going on right now and I can make no promises. So once again I'm really sorry guys. I'll try and get the next chapter to you all by the end of my finals. Read and review please.  
  
Once again, in the blink of an eye, Ginny found herself in a completely changed environment. However, she smiled to herself, growing quite used to this. And so there she stood for a few moments, just gazing dreamily at the gorgeous and familiar building before her. Hogwarts, less then two decades earlier.  
  
"Well, I'm home." She whispered to herself.  
  
Then she began to make her way through the hallways and up to Dumbledore's office. But carefully she went, for if she had been seen it could result in a changed future. Luckily enough she hadn't seen anyone around. The halls were empty, and Ginny couldn't quite figure why. Where was everyone? What was going on?  
  
She continued up the many flights of stairs and made her way up to his office. There she found the door open and Dumbledore standing there with an expectant look upon his face. She cask him a confused and questioning expression. And his only response to this action was a warm and kindly smile.  
  
"Sir, what's going on?" Ginny asked.  
  
"You've been sent back in time so that you can eventually be reunited with our young friend Remus." He answered.  
  
"I know that, but what is going on right now? No one's around? Is something wrong?" Ginny questioned.  
  
"No, nothing is wrong my child. Everything is well, and all are in good health. There is a Quidditch match starting in ten minutes. Therefore the halls have been emptied and the stand filled." He smiled.  
  
"Oh, that makes sense now. But I'm still confused on many things." Ginny stated.  
  
"For example?" Dumbledore inquired.  
  
"What will become of me now? What do I do? Where do I go? How is all this going to work?" She sighed with frustration.  
  
"Well, keeping you around here is simply not an option. So we will have to send you somewhere, another school where you will live out these next few years. Unfortunately you will not be allowed any contact with Remus for the time being. I will allow you to visit him occasionally when he is sleeping or ill, too ill to remember ever seeing you. And you are more then welcome to write and ask of his well being. But you will not be allowed to see him aside from rare circumstances for almost another ten years." He explained.  
  
"You have no idea how hard this is for me. I love him so much and I now find myself questioning whether this was a good idea or not. But because I love him I shall agree to anything you wish. So long as I am promised that we will be reunited and will be allowed to live happily ever after when this is all done and over with." She nodded.  
  
"Good. We have an understanding." He chuckled.  
  
"But I still have much more questions. So many things I need to ask and figure out." She groaned in frustration.  
  
"There is time to fix all of this. Although I think out in the open would not be a particularly appropriate place to discuss such matters. Perhaps you would like to join me in my office." He smiled and closed the door behind them.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
After talking everything through thoroughly, Ginny now understood the entire situation. Grudgingly she agreed to cooperate and live in torture for the next few years, but only for Remus. Still, talking to Dumbledore cleared up many things and she felt somewhat at peace. She knew she would never feel happy or completely content until the years had passed her by. But it would be well worth the wait.  
  
"I've made all the proper arrangements now. Everything is set for tomorrow." Dumbledore informed her late that night.  
  
"What's going to happen tomorrow?" She asked.  
  
"Tomorrow you will leave for a small, but very highly thought of school in Scotland. I'm sure you'll like it there. A very nice place if my memory serves me right." He patted her shoulder.  
  
"I hope so. I guess I should e getting to sleep then. I'm probably leaving early in the morning aren't I?" She sighed sadly.  
  
"That would be correct. Well now, it is late. I should get some sleep as well. I'll be sure to see you off in the morning." He smiled warmly, turning to leave.  
  
"Wait!" Ginny bolted up.  
  
"Yes?" He looked at her quizzically.  
  
"Can I see him one last time? Tomorrow morning I'll be leaving early, and I won't have time to see him. May I please see him one last time?" She pleaded desperately.  
  
"I suppose a quick visit would do no harm. There is an invisibility cloak there in the closet. You know the way to his chambers I believe. But do not linger too long." He warned, and departed.  
  
As soon as he was gone she rushed to the closet and threw open the door. There she found a cloak hanging, waiting for her. And after flinging it over herself she raced as swiftly as she could carry herself up to his room.  
  
It did not take more then a few minutes to arrive there and when she reached the doorway she looked around. It was black, except for a candle lit by the side of his bed. He had fallen asleep while reading apparently.  
  
Ginny walked over to his side and gently pulled the book from his grasp and placed a bookmark in where he had left off. Then she examined it. It was a book of sad poetry. About longing, aching, broken hearts. She felt a sad pang and her heart stung.  
  
Then she looked down at him. She looked upon his sweet and comforting features. She stood not but two feet from him, and yet she felt miles apart. She stared at him longingly, and could not resist lying by his side for just a few moments.  
  
She carefully crawled beside him and lightly rested her head on his shoulder and her hand on his chest. And for those few minutes that she stayed there she felt complete. And she felt so at ease and relaxed that she fell asleep.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
By the time she awoke it was nearly sunrise. She would have to go soon, and Remus would wake up soon. She was about to jump out of bed, but she felt an arm pull her in closer. She closed her eyes for a moment, half hoping half dreading his reaction if he woke up.  
  
He held her closer, as if he knew she was leaving and might never see her again. It was heartbreaking. She lay there, debating whether to forget everything and stay with him, or to flee. But after a few seconds thought she carefully struggled out of his arms. He stirred as if not completely asleep.  
  
She picked up the cloak and held it in her arms and stared at him just a few minutes longer, brushing a few brunette strands from his face. Then she looked at his lips. Without thinking she leaned down and softly pressed her lips to his.  
  
When she pulled away his eyes fluttered open. A tear rolled down her cheek, as she hid beneath the cloak. She watched as his eyes grew wide and looked around.  
  
"Ginny!?!?" He whispered desperately.  
  
She wanted so badly to go to him now, but saw him sigh in his angst and frustration and turned away. And with one last glance behind her, she never laid eyes upon him again. Or not for a very long time at least. 


End file.
